Chemical XXX
by Electra Nolana
Summary: Tsuko gets kidnapped by a rouge chemist and gets to be a tes subject for his lust potion. After getting a wealthy amount injected into her, what kind of activities lie in her future?
1. Chapter 1

Trish: Just a story I've had stuck in my head for quite a while. I don't own anything. ENJOY THE FIC!

1 - The Injection

Tsuko opened her eyes groggily. Her head was a pulsing mass of pain. She felt the wet weight of drying blood on the side of her face. Her body was waking up as slow as her mind was; she finally realized that she wasn't in a sleeping position. With this realization, memories flooded her mind.

Tsuko had gone out. She left the guys at the house that they all bought together. She didn't tell them exactly where she was going, just that she was going for a walk; it was a common occurrence. Even though Kurama did join her sometimes. This was one of those times. She'd stopped by a vending machine and bought a hot tea as she began to just walk around. She headed towards the pachinko stalls. She knew it'd be crowded, but most people tended to let her take their games. Sometimes even without convincing. ; On her way, Tsuko saw an old man. She made eye contact with him and he smiled. She nodded, once in a diagonal downward motion, before she heard rubble. She quickly turned to see the huge boulder being smashed over her head.

Her headache seemed all too strong with the realization of what hit her. But Tsuko would worry about that later, she was in an awkward position, pain ain't nothing to concern over. She felt that her shoulders were tight and stretched and knew her hands were held above her head. She wiggled her wrist; strong bonds encircled each hand and combined above her finger's reach. A sudden draft let her know two things at once, one; she was naked, and two; her legs were spread.

Tsuko's pulse sped up considerably. She knew she wasn't lying down and hanging upside down; so couldn't feel a wall around her and blood wasn't rushing her head. She finally opened her eyes. Machinery took up the whole wall facing her. Computers, cabinets filled with different colored glasses and shapes, more computers, and a lab desk with the old man working with some chemicals. There was a door a little to the left of the old man. He looked up at Tsuko.

"Aah, so you're awake. How are you feeling my dear?" he asked.  
"Tch, damn letch; release me," Tsuko demanded.  
"Not right now, I'm afraid I still have one more test to run," he smiled.  
"Test? What the hell are you doing to me?" she asked.  
"Did, my dear. Did. Are you familiar with the latest topic on the news"  
"I don't watch the news"  
"Hmm, its too bad, you could have been saved then. Oh well. I am a scientist, more specifically a chemist. For years I've been working to develop the perfect lust potion. I came to Japan to try it out. Seven girls and the results are good. But I wanted to try it out on the strongest woman around here; you"  
"What the hell did you do?" Tsuko asked gravely low.  
"I gave you a dose of my lust potion," he smiled and looked at his watch, "My grandson should be here soon to test you out"  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Test me out? You don't mean-" Tsuko was alarmed now.

The door opened and in came the old man's grandson. He was of fair complexion, a light caramel color of skin, he had black hair that was spiky but only reached just under his ears/. He had on a black silk shirt and black shorts. His eyes were dark, dark brown and he smiled a perfect white smile as he made his way to Tsuko. Tsuko moved in unease in her restraints as he came to stand right in front of her. She wasn't held too high, but she was higher than he was. She couldn't touch the ground or anything.

"Don't touch me," she said.  
"You don't seem In much a position to stop me," he said and rested a hand on Tsuko's thigh. "Such a nice body, are you're taken?"

At the touch, an involuntary shiver went up Tsuko's spine. Her breath caught and her body clenched. The guy removed his hand and she fought to control herself.

"What the hell did you put in me!" Tsuko yelled.  
"I told you, my lust serum. I need to test it on a strong willed woman. You are that subject. Markus continue," the old man said.  
"Sure thing, Opa," Markus said.

He rested his hands on Tsuko's inner thighs and twirled his finger around her soft skin. Her body tightened again and Tsuko fought against the weird chemical that turned her body against her mind. She closed her eyes to resist and didn't see Markus lower his head to her body. He licked a thick, wet line on the top of her thigh. Tsuko's breath came in quick gasps. Her body clenched and moistened. She felt herself arching her back and growled. She quickly got control and straightened. She would not put herself out to that punk willingly. Besides, she liked Kurama. It was only a matter of days until she'd ask him out and now this had to happen. What timing. Tsuko let her attention fall away from the smirking young man below her and to the old man messing with chemicals and jotting things down in a clipboard.

"Old man, how long does this shit last?" Tsuko asked.  
"Not sure. The times varied for different woman. Some are still active," he said, without looking up at her.  
"Damn," Tsuko said under her breath.

Having let her attention leave Markus, Tsuko was totally unprepared when she felt a finger slide along her folds and into her crevice. She hissed out a moan and rotated her hips once before she gained control over herself. Markus laughed and swirled his finger within Tsuko. She clenched her teeth, her strain showing clearly on her face. Markus removed his finger and turned to his grandfather.

"Hey, Opa," he said, "I think she needs more. She's resisting too much"  
"Very well, give her another shot."

Tsuko watched as Markus walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle with a translucent green liquid in it. He grabbed a needle and sucked some of the liquid into it and replaced the bottle back on the shelf. He walked back to Tsuko, a partial erection as he swayed closer and closer, knowing full well what was going to happen to him. He stopped by her side and flicked the needle twice before sticking it a vein on her inner thigh and injecting all its contents into her bloodstream. Tsuko threw her head back and convulsed for a minute. She closed her eyes to concentrate and fight off the alien drug but felt the lust overwhelm her.

Another caress along her crotch and the softest of moans escaped her mouth. Markus licked her folds, a quick wetting, and then prodded her opening with the tip of his tongue. Things clenched in Tsuko's lower body, her breathing became shallow and sharp, she let her head fall back and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Markus turned to his grandfather while he had her disorientated.

"Can you lower the chains gramps? She seems like such a great lay, I gotta get a piece of this ass," he said.  
"Yeah yea," the old man said and pressed a button on the computer near him before turning back to more potions.

An electronic whir was heard and soon Tsuko felt a coldness beneath her. She was on the floor and so wet and swollen. The metal of Markus' belt clinked on the floor as he dropped his pants to kneel between her legs. Tsuko had lost her battle. She was already trying to grind against him with his underwear still on. He held her back, a surprised, purely masculine smile on his face. He pulled out his erected penis and drove into Tsuko.

She gasped and groaned and ground her hips into his. Markus' eyes nearly lost focus as he pushed into her; in and out and in again. His head was spinning. He could barely watch the beautiful form of the woman beneath him; watch the way her breasts jiggled as he pounded into her, the way her head turned side to side and moans escaped her mouth. Tsuko couldn't think. The potion had completely invaded her and took over. She was much like a cat in heat; open to anything and everything willing.

"Finish up quickly, Markus," the old man said. "We got to get her back to her home and really take notes."

Markus barely groaned out a response. He gripped Tsuko's hips between his hands and thrust into her like he was trying to break through the other side. Tsuko took in all in joyous stride. She seemed too much for Markus who was soon getting off beat and frantic. He was nearing his climax. He went buck wild! So close, so very close. He threw his head back to orgasm, and pulled back too much. His dick spilled out of Tsuko's sodden pussy just as he jizzed all over her stomach and breast. At the same time, Tsuko came like a waterfall, wetting the floor beneath her even more.

Breathing heavily, Markus rose to his knees. He looked down at Tsuko with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Too bad, I was kinda hoping to make it in you," he said and punched her in the face.

Tsuko was light headed enough at the moment to fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish: ENJOY THE FIC!

Kurama's Unease

Tsuko was surrounded in darkness. She felt a caress on her cheek and the worried voice of someone familiar. She opened her eyes to see Kurama's chin. She was pressed against his chest as he carried her bridal style, running back for the house. His hair was what caressed her cheek. She could hear the thick beat of his heart against her ear.

"Ku…rama?" she said, still slightly out of it.  
He looked down, "Just rest, I'm getting you home."

Tsuko didn't know if he said anything more or what else happened because she felt herself being pulled back into the darkness.

She could hear voices. She recognized them as Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke. From the sounds of it, Hiei and Yusuke we're going to go out on a patrol and find out where she'd been. She sat up when she heard the door click closed. Kurama put a hand on her shoulder. The blanket around Tsuko's shoulder fell and she felt the breeze. She quickly pulled the blanket back up to cover her bare chest.

"Are you all right?" Kurama asked, worried.  
"Yeah, I think," Tsuko said, slightly embarrassed. "What happened"  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Kurama sighed. "I got worried when you didn't come back for dinner and went to look for you. I found you naked in the woods. Do you remember anything?" he asked.  
Tsuko shook her head, "No. Damn it," she rubbed her head and felt the band aid. "Did I cut my head"  
"Not seriously, but it was bleeding"  
"Damn…"

Kurama moved his hand to his lap, it grazed over Tsuko's thigh and she felt a tingle tighten her body. Her breath shuddered. Kurama got worried.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

Tsuko could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and lost all control once again. Before Kurama could react, she jumped on him. Her sudden weight made him topple off the bed and to the floor, with Tsuko riding his waist. She tore at his clothes; lifting his shirt up higher and higher and fumbling with his pants while rocking her body along his. Kurama was dumbfounded for a second before he grabbed her hands in hi own.

"Tsuko get a grip! What's come over you?" he asked.

Tsuko heard his words but still fought to have him. She tried to reason with herself. With her carnal desire to have him thrusting the meat of him in and out of her. That thought alone brought a strong image to her mind and nearly made her orgasm. She didn't want her first time with Kurama to be a meaningless fuck. She wanted it to be something special and memorable. She loved him too much to let this potion fuck up this. She grit her teeth against her urge.

"Kurama…help me," she sighed out as her body still fought to take him.  
"Tsuko, what are you doing? What's wrong?" he asked and tried to sit up.

Tsuko pushed him back down, her hands now freed and on his shoulder. She moved one hand to the middle of his chest while her free hand slid down his body and under hers to free the part of his body that she craved most right now. She was so wet she could almost feel him pushing into her. She had opened his pants and slid her hand inside to greet him. Kurama flipped Tsuko off him and scooted back, a partial erection despite the desperate situation.

He tried to stand up but Tsuko was on him again. And this time one of his arms was pinned under his body and their combined weight. Tsuko grabbed his free arm and used her other hand to pull his growing meat free of his pants. She slid her hands over his hot throbbing penis. So firm and hard and yet soft at the same time. Her mind screamed at her to stop. Sure she wanted Kurama but not like this. She was practically raping him! That would surely fuck up any chance she had of being with him. A solo tear escaped her eye as she lowered herself unto Kurama.

She groaned loudly as he filled her. She rocked her hips on him and pushed against his body. Kurama's breath caught in his throat, his mind blanked, and all he could feel was pleasure. He began to push against Tsuko's hips, increasing the depth. Tsuko gasped and rode Kurama with an endless heightened pleasure. The lust potion seemed to make every cell sensitive to touch. It was wild! She felt a shift and soon she was on her back and Kurama was taking command of the fucking. And that's just what it was. Mindless fucking. Nothing special. Tsuko's screams came out in shuddering breaths as Kurama burrowed deeply into her and out again. She tossed her head side to side gasping and moaning. Her hands roamed his arms, shoulders, and back in an endless cycle. Her toes curled and uncurled as she pushed to Kurama's thrusts.

Breathing and pushing, faster and faster. The carpet beneath Tsuko was slick and slimy with body juices. And it got even more soaked as she climaxed. She let all the pleasurable tension spill out of her as she sighed long and shuddering. She panted beneath Kurama as he drove still for his own end. Tsuko's vision split and darkness consumed her once more.

A hard tension filled Kurama as he neared his finish. He realized Tsuko had passed out and that fact helped him craw inside his head more. He nearly panicked but managed to pull himself out of her before he spilled himself inside her. His semen and Tsuko's mixed on the carpet. Kurama put an arm on the bed and the other on his lap as he panted and caught his breath. He looked at the soon-to-be stain on the floor and at Tsuko. He sat down and put a hand across his eyes at the same time.

"Shit…" he muttered, breathlessly.

He sat there for a few minutes, letting his pulse calm down, before he stood up. He picked up Tsuko and laid her back into the bed, and covered her with the blanket. He looked back down at the stain and shook his head. Under normal conditions, it may have been an embarrassing accomplishment. But this…this was more like rape than anything else. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Tsuko had asked for help and he fucked her like there was no tomorrow. They weren't even going out! He combed his fingers through his hair and down his face again. He sighed and pulled on his clothes. Getting dressed would be a good fist idea, here's hoping for a better second. He looked down at the stain once more, and growled. He went to a closet and grabbed one of the towels inside and tossed it over the stain. He stepped on it, applying pressure to help it soak up what it could and then put Tsuko's nightstand over it. It would help cover the stain for now, as well as help dry it, and he could play it off as a closer table for having her some tea. Kurama glanced at Tsuko once more before he walked out the door to get tea to cover his plan and think on what the hell just happened and what to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Trish: And here's chapter 3! Yay! 

Nathaniel: Who does she do this time?

Trish: You'll see.

Nathaniel: Fine, be like that. Trish doesn't own.

Trish: Fine, I will. ENJOY THE FIC!

Yusuke Barely Gets Started

Kurama had placed the fresh tea on Tsuko's moved nightstand and went out again. He ran into Yusuke and Hiei at the front door. Asking to speak with Hiei, they suggested that Yusuke keep an eye on Tsuko and left. Yusuke wasn't bothered and went to Tsuko's room. Hiei and Kurama left. Yusuke went and sat in a chair and turned on Tsuko's TV. He flicked through the channels when the door opened and Kuwabara was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Urameshi, where'd the others go?" he asked.  
"Out to look for clues on what happened to Tsuko," Yusuke said, still focused on the TV.  
"You guys didn't find anything?" "No. We came back and Kurama took off with Hiei. Don't worry, they'll be back soon"  
"Alright. Well, I'm going to take a nap, wake me if you need me or anything," Kuwabara said and began to close the door.  
"Sure thing," Yusuke replied.

And so Yusuke's little babysitting job had started. He watched TV while aware of any movements Tsuko made. About an hour later, she sat up, this time remembering to hold the sheet to her body. Yusuke turned to her.

"Whoa! You're alive after all!" he smiled, "Good to see that"  
Tsuko grabbed her head, "What happened to Kurama? Where is he"  
"He went out with Hiei. You had us all worried, are you all right"  
"More or less I think," Tsuko said and turned to see what Yusuke was watching.  
"Eheh, hope you don't mind, I was getting kinda bored," Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

He had a porn playing. Tsuko watched as a woman sitting in a lawn chair pleasuring two men at the same time. Handling both their penises, she alternated between sucking them. Rolling it in her mouth. After some time one of the men mounted her and fucked her while she sucked off the other man. It was rather erotic. Tsuko tried to tear her focus off the action but knew she was all ready aroused. She laid back down and groaned as she felt the soft sheets glide over her body. Yusuke looked at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, standing. "Just fine," Tsuko said a little breathy.  
"Doesn't sound like it. Want some tea?" he offered her the cup Kurama left behind.

Tsuko accepted the tea and took a sip. She gave the cup back to Yusuke and he set it back down. He sat at the edge of her bed. Her body knew well the pull of his body as his weight angled the mattress towards him. She swallowed her breath and took in shaky wisps of air. Yusuke's hands hovered around her shoulder in uncertainty.

"Sounds like asthma," he said.  
Tsuko shook her head, "No, its not-"

All Tsuko heard was a woman screaming on the TV. The two men had brought her to climax and it felt as though the energy of her orgasm brought more focus to the throbbing lust within Tsuko. She glanced up at Yusuke, her eyes passing over his crotch where he was at attention from the porn. She knew she could have it. Tsuko's mind fought more against this than anything else. She didn't see Yusuke as anything more than just a friend. And besides, he has a girlfriend! Keiko would flip!

"Yusuke get out of here…" Tsuko breathed out.

"So what's wrong, Kurama? I can feel your distress," Hiei said.  
"I'm just worried about Tsuko. I mean, I did find her out here naked. You think she was "  
"It's a possibility. But we got to find out the who right now. So we can kick their asses"  
"Yeah…" Kurama said, his attention wavering.  
"Fox, what is really on your mind right now?" Hiei asked.

Kurama was silent. Debating on whether to tell him or not.

"Kurama," Hiei sounded a little annoyed at being ignored.  
"It's Tsuko…when she woke up…" the events replayed behind his eyes. "…She was totally out of it"  
"How so?" Hiei pushed.  
"She…just was, all right? She wasn't herself"  
"Considering what may have happened to her, it's to be expected," Hiei said.  
"No," Kurama said sternly. "That's not it"  
"Just spill it, Kurama. We're getting nowhere with you dodging an explanation," Hiei said.  
"She fucked me," Kurama said, casting his glance to the ground and surrounding forest.  
"You two had sex? In her condition? Fox, I thought you knew better--" Hiei was interrupted.  
"No, it was sex, but not lovemaking. It was straight up fucking. She woke up and jumped my bones, man"  
"What do you think triggered it?" Hiei asked.  
"I don't know. I remember touching her shoulder because she looked faint when she sat up. I talked to her and then she just…" Kurama made clueless gestures with his hands. "Fucked me."

Both were silent for a minute. Hiei's head shot up and he looked at Kurama.

"Do you think she'd rather fuck you or the detective?" he asked.  
"What do you mea--oh shit!" Kurama understood what he meant mid-sentence.

Kurama turned and ran back towards the house with Hiei right behind him.

Yusuke was on the floor, his arms forced above his head, his shirt ripped to shreds in the struggle. He'd backed himself up against a wall and was now defenseless as Tsuko dug through his pants. Part of him was thrilled at a chance with her, but he knew it wasn't right. He had Keiko and he knew Kurama had been eyeing Tsuko. He fought and resisted all he could but it did him no good. He yelled out for Kuwabara or anyone but no one came. Tsuko was just pushing his hardness inside her when the door burst open and Kurama and Hiei came in. Kurama grabbed Tsuko and pulled her off Yusuke while Hiei helped Yusuke to his feet.

Once upright, Yusuke pulled up his pants and immediately began to babble to Kurama.

"Hey man it wasn't my fault, I swear! She started coming on to me and caught me off guard and then she tried to rape me," he spoke quickly in a worried tone.  
Hiei hit him in the stomach fairly light, "Shut up fool."

Kurama had put Tsuko on the bed and held her there. Tsuko had tears streaking down her face even as she tried to advance on Kurama.

"Will you guys excuse us, I need to talk to Kurama," Tsuko said, sniffling, her body bucking lightly.

Hiei and Yusuke left, closing the door behind them.

"Tsuko what is wrong with you?" Kurama asked.  
"I remember now," she said. "There was an old guy and his grandson. They injected me with some shit that makes me want to fuck someone. Anyone"  
"A lust activant?" Kurama asked.  
"One hell of one, yeah. I can't help it. They gave me too much. Every touch arouses me and it drives me crazy until I am fulfilled," Tsuko said, she reached a hand out to grab Kurama's crotch.  
Kurama caught her hand, "Do you know who did this to you? Tell me and I swear I'll kill them"  
"I only remember Markus…" she said. "That bastard, you better kill him"  
"He isn't the one who.." Kurama didn't want to phrase it.  
"Tested out the effect of the potion, yeah."

Another segment of the Playboy porn started and girls were screaming out as men pounded their bodies into them. Tsuko closed her eyes but already had a visual of Kurama. She reached out for him, to be closer to him.

"Kurama, please, help me.." she cried.

Trish: Ahh more cliffies. Lol.

Nathaniel: Poor Yusuke, so close, yet so far.

Trish: Yeah. Read and Review! Please!

Nathaniel: Yes, let Trish know how she's doing so far!

Trish: DANKE DANKE!


	4. Chapter 4

Trish: Its been a while since I've touched on this story, its so aweshome I can't believe I didn't come back sooner.

Nathaniel: You neglected me T-T

Trish: How could I ever? Now who shall be the victim in this chapter?

Nathaniel: Tsuko!

Trish: She's the vic of every chapter…Lets let Kurama get another go And remember: I DON'T OWN YYH nor NATHANIEL. TSUKO IS MINE. As well as the plot of this story and added characters unless otherwise told.

Kurama Goes Again

"Kurama, please help me," Tsuko said as a flashback to her first time with Kurama made her hips buck into the sheets.  
"What can I do?" he asked, genuinely worried.

The grunts and moans of the men and women on the porn rang through her mind, bringing up more intense flashbacks of every erotic encounter she's been through. Images of Markus and Kurama were the strongest because they were the most recent penetrations, but there were also strippers from clubs when she went out with the girls. She had a powerful sensory of Kurama sliding his cock into her and closed her eyes and clenched her hands.

She told Kurama in a breathy voice, "You could turn that off for starters."

Kurama said nothing as he stood up to turn off the TV. He had his back turned as he walked to switch it off: that was his first mistake. Just as he had pushed the power button, he felt as Tsuko's weight collided with his pushing him back. She had him pressed against the TV and the shrunk that it sat on while she groped him from behind, rubbing her body along his butt as she reached around to caress him. Kurama opened his mouth to protest but Tsuko grabbed him firmly in her hands and the only thing that left his mouth was a deep rolling moan. Tsuko, whom had her chest pressed to his back felt it ripple through her and felt her knees go weak. Her hands brushed over his balls and Kurama's legs gave out and Tsuko's weight on his back pushed him down hard. His face caught the edge of the shrunk as he fell and thrust his head back upwards.

He fell back on top of Tsuko, his lower back on her groin and her arms on his shoulders. Kurama's hair had spread out over her breast and she dipped her head back in the soft caress. Blood spilled down Kurama's mouth from his nose. Kurama's eyes were shut tight while he was lost in a land where pain is a blurred line among pleasure; however pain was quickly overriding the pleasure. He felt his back hit the floor and knew that Tsuko had moved. She sat on his waist, a leg on either side and looked at him. The sight of blood stopped her, but only for a moment. Her first instinct was worry; but that was quickly pushed aside by erotica. The sight of the blood only added to her mood. She reached back with one hand and undid Kurama's pants while he was still in a dazed stupor and with her other hand, Tsuko ran a finger through the blood that slid quickly down Kurama's neck in large amounts. Even that thought didn't stop her from pushing herself back so that she brushed Kurama's soft dick with her wet and ready va-jay jay.

Kurama pulled himself back into his mind and opened his eyes to see the naked woman above him. For a millisecond, he almost didn't recognize her to be Tsuko. He blinked and saw the beauty of her, the plump curve of her breast that brought the eyes down to the slender tone of her waist and stomach and down to the core of her body, placed just below his. During his scan of her body, Kurama regained his hard-on. Tsuko placed her whole hand on his neck and pulled it back painted crimson. Kurama watched as she smeared his blood over a breast and around the hardened nipple. Distracted with the blood play, Kurama almost didn't feel the moist warmth over his penis. Tsuko ground into him and he stopped breathing for a second. He took his next breath with his eyes rolling back, but he blinked and saw her, bloodied and beautiful. The sight of blood should have alarmed him, but he couldn't help but feel something strange. An unidentified emotion that he'd never felt before, not even in his past life. To see the woman he desired pleasuring herself on him covered in his blood. It was like a feeling of possession unlike any other. He felt his head straining to keep Tsuko in sight, his eyes blurring in and out. He groaned and bucked his hips to meet Tsuko's thrust. His head fell to the floor; he hadn't realized he was holding it up. Tsuko cried out above him, her bloodied hand fell to his chest, leaving an outline of her delicate hand on his pectoral muscle. That was the last thing he heard before his head fell to the floor again and his vision blurred grey and his eyes closed.

He heard the door slam open, some shouting, and felt a weight leave his stomach before he was fully gone. He passed out from blood loss. It was Hiei who had busted through Tsuko's door only to find his best friend bloody under the woman he wanted. Tsuko didn't even realize he had come in, all she did was continue to ride Kurama's unconscious form. He pulled her off Kurama and Tsuko fought him. Her hands closed into fists and she beat on Hiei's back and shoulders until she realized just who it was.

"Hiei…I," she gasped.  
"Don't worry, I know what happened to you," he said.  
"No," she clenched her eyes against a carnal urge, "You have to let me go, quick"  
Hiei hesitated, "Will you be alright alone?" Tsuko gasp, pushing her hips against Hiei, "I don't know, but just do it!"

Hiei tossed Tsuko onto her bed and grabbed Kurama before she had time to jump him again. He quickly left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Kurama hung limp in his arms as he leaned against the wall. Hiei had one hand around Kurama's bare waist and another pulling the door shut. Tsuko had lost herself again and was trying to pull the door open. Hiei called for Yusuke and Kuwabara and they came running as well as Botan. She took one look at Kurama and a look of worry passed over her face until she glanced down. She blushed and stumbled over herself, tripping and falling. Hiei rolled his eyes as Yusuke ran up, covering Kurama from her view and pulling up his pants.

"Take Kurama and patch him up," Hiei said. "Clean him up and make sure that he's alright"  
"Ok," Yusuke said, taking Kurama's slack form from Hiei. "What about you"  
"I'm holding the door shut. Tsuko's definitely not feeling like herself," he said.  
"Gotcha; careful when you go in there, man," Yusuke, with Kuwabara's help, carried Kurama away.  
"Hn."

Kuwabara let Yusuke get Kurama's full weight while he bent down to help Botan up and set her on the couch. Botan had a dazed dopey look on her face and didn't respond to Kuwabara's callings. He left her there and went off to help Yusuke. Tsuko was still yanking and fighting to get the door open but suddenly stopped. Hiei strained to listen through the door; Tsuko had either passed out or gone deathly still. Worry and suspicion ate at him until finally he opened the door and peeked in. Tsuko was on the floor, like she fell out. Her hair was sprawled on her shoulders and around her face, one arm caressed her own stomach and the other forgotten palm up by her shoulder. She still had Kurama's blood on her breast and smears of it on her hand. Hiei sighed relief once he heard the beat of her heart and stepped in. He felt that he should have just let her lie there but it was indecent. He knelt down and picked her up and set her in the bed and covered her with the blanket. He backed out slowly, keeping an eye out on her as he backed for the door.

Tsuko was well aware and waiting for the perfect chance to jump him. Kurama had left her unsatisfied because Hiei had interrupted but the urge to finish what she'd started with Kurama… Hiei backed up and felt the inch thick edge of door hit his back. He glanced back to make sure that's what it was and make his only mistake. He turned back forward just in time to see Tsuko flying naked into his arms, pushing the door closed and forcing his back against the door. She claimed his mouth and pulled his shirt out from his pants. She let her hands run up the muscled expanse of his body under his clothes. Her soft fingertips brushed over his nipples and they hardened for her. Tsuko smiled thinking she had Hiei, but he grabbed her hands and pushed her body off his. He couldn't do her. He couldn't let her get him. Hiei may have her upper body under control but he couldn't control all of her at once. Not in that position. Tsuko moved her leg up Hiei's and pushed to bring her lower body closer to his.

Hiei pushed away from the door and into Tsuko's body and further back. He lifted her and set her on the bed and punched her in the stomach. Her vision split, feeling left her, and she faded into the darkness.

Trish: Wow…I wonder if Tsuko busted Kurama's nose…that'd suck.

Nathaniel: Lemme get a go at her, she's dangerous, I love that.

Trish: Sorry Nate, baby, I can't. I wouldn't be able to catch your personality like Hamilton-san does. I'd be shaming you if I tried.

Nathaniel: I guess its ok.

Trish: Thanks for understanding. Well everyone, Read and review and I'll get back to ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Trish: Well, so do you all think Hiei will get a bit of Tsuko action?

Nathaniel: I guess it all depends on how you feel now and while you type.

Trish: I know eh? So far there's been a sex scene in every chapter.

Nathaniel: Not really in Yusuke's. He wasn't fully sheathed.

Trish: True enough, but by some standards that was good enough, lol.

Nathaniel: Yes, yes.

Trish: Alright then. I don't own YYH or Nathaniel. I own everything else unless stated otherwise.

Up the Dosage

Hiei slipped out the room while Tsuko was still unconscious. He glanced at the couch and Botan was gone so he followed senses and found everyone in one of the large bathrooms all attending to Kurama. He grunted and glanced at the fox. His was washed clean of blood except for the accumulated clot around a deep cut in his face. It was a short little cut just between his cheek bone and his nose. Kurama had regained consciousness and had eyes for Hiei. He had to clear his throat before he could speak and still his voice was a tad husky.

"How is she?" "Hn. I knocked her out," Hiei replied.  
Kurama flinched, but nodded, "I guess it's the best right now"  
"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked.  
"Nowhere too bad," he seemed a bit embarrassed.  
"I see"  
"Is Tsuko really…feeling aroused by everything?" Botan asked, she'd been filled in by Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
Kurama nodded, "She told us it was some kind of drug injected into her by this old man and his grandson. She only remembers one name; Markus"  
"The news," Botan said. "There is some weird stuff happening to a few girls around Japan. Their sex drives are in overload and they try to…make love to anything that touches them"  
"I recall," Kurama agreed and sat up, "Tsuko seems strong enough to limit herself to men so far," he shook his head, "I hope the drug doesn't grow stronger before it exits her system."

They all sat in thought for a moment until they heard someone walking around the house. Kurama stood and everyone had taken a step for the door until they saw Tsuko walking barefoot in their direction. She had put on some clothes and seemed disorientated.

"Hey guys," she said, "Sorry"  
"No need to apologize, Tsuko," Kurama said. "You were under the influence of a drug"  
"I still am, it hasn't left me yet its beginning to worry me," Tsuko said.  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke said.  
"The old man had mentioned the news and other women…are they still alive? He told me a few were still under the influence of the drug"  
"I don't remember hearing that any of them died, but almost all of them are pregnant now," Botan said before thinking and regretted it as she saw the worried, more fearful look on Tsuko's face. "I didn't mean…oh shoot, I'm sorry, Tsuko," Botan apologized.

Tsuko didn't say anything. The last thing she heard was 'pregnant'. A word that scared her almost more than losing her life. She didn't too much mind kids, but she didn't want any, not now and especially not because she was hot under a drug. Pregnant…was she pregnant? The only person Tsuko had really fucked was Kurama, Yusuke didn't get enough time. Kurama. It made her feel worse somehow. The thought should have been comforting…it wasn't. Kurama saw the distressed shadow in her eyes and was pained by it, but also, he felt better because for the first time in the past two days, he could give her some good news. He cleared his throat.

"Guys, could we get some privacy for a moment," he asked.  
Hiei looked between Kurama and Tsuko, nodded and pushed everyone out the bathroom, "Hn."

Hiei had closed the door behind him but didn't venture too far. Just enough to give Kurama and Tsuko an illusion of privacy and be able to help Kurama subdue Tsuko if need be. Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went into the living room, talking about the news. Inside the bathroom, Tsuko had taken a seat on the counter between the two sinks and leaned her back on the mirror. She glanced at Kurama but quickly adverted her gaze. Kurama felt a pain in his heart, if she couldn't look at him now…

"Tsuko… you don't have to worry, you're not pregnant"  
"But…I…you…we…" Kurama had never seen Tsuko in such a defeated state before.  
"Its true, we did have sex," he said. "But I never…came inside you"  
Tsuko looked at him, and this time Kurama looked away, "You're sure"  
Kurama nodded, "Nn"  
"That's a relief," she sighed. "I'm sorry"  
"I told you it's alright," he said.  
"About your face. You were just lying there bleeding and all I could think of was sex"  
"At the time…" Kurama started but decided against saying what he was thinking. "How are you feeling"  
"Horny as hell but as long as no one touches me, I should be fine," She said, ignoring Kurama's hesitation.

"Hey Opa! Tsuko's had sex about two times already," Markus told his grandfather.  
"Thanks Markus," the old man said, writing that down. "Full orgasm"  
"Once"  
"Penetration?" the old man asked.  
"Three times," Markus said.  
"Interruptions?" "Twice," Markus said.  
"I see, and how much of the serum is left in her"  
"Her body's managed to break down 49 of it all so far"  
"Amazing, far better than the other women. And she had 66ccs injected into her"  
"Hey Opa," Markus said. "Can we get her back for a second testing"  
The old man looked at his grandson, "I wonder if its for the testing or if you just want some more of her pussy"  
Markus smirked, "You caught me. Can we"  
"I suppose so. I want to see how she fares against 132ccs"  
"You want to double her current dosage?" Markus asked.  
"Imagine it, she'd get wet at anything," the old man said.  
Markus smirked, "I'll go prepare for her return and let Eddy know we need him again."

Trish: Oooh so interesting. With a higher dosage, just who would Tsuko stoop to fucking?

Nathaniel: You.

Trish: OO Fuck no. I'm no where near this story and besides, getting raped by one woman is enough.

Nathaniel: Heh heh.

Trish: Read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Trish: During my torturous time spent outside with the runts, I managed to think further into this story so here we go!

Nathaniel: Yay, more sex.

Trish: Yesh, I'm going for at least once every chapter. I don't own YYH or Nathaniel. So please don't get on my case for it. I do own Tsuko, Michinoku and all the bad guys and extra characters unless otherwise pointed out. Thanks.

200ccs of Sex

Eddy was a demon that worked for the old chemist under a nice reward of all the sex he wanted so long as the job was done well. He was pale creamy white with pale grey eyes and dark grey hair. He was an exceptional demon; he could mask his aura and that technique comes in quite handy as well as his secondary skill of master of disguise. He stood before Markus in blue Dickies and a open button-down t-shirt that had a character from 'X' on it. He also had a spike studded collar tight around his neck and his left eyebrow pierced. He ran a hand through his semi-short grey hair and watched Markus.

"I believe it would be better if we didn't take her back," Eddy stated.  
"Why not? Then how could I get close enough to fuck her?" Markus asked.  
"Follow me there. I'll mask your presence and when I get the girl alone, I'll let you in on the fun"  
"Excellent. Opa suggested that we inject 2ccs of the silencing potion in her to keep her quiet until we leave," Markus smiled.  
"200ccs in all. Wouldn't the over-dosage kill her?" "The Sex Serum is user friendly no matter who it's used on and the silence potion can be mixed with anything. She'll be fine if not a bit high on sex," he smirked. "On that we can look forward to"  
"Shall we go then, Markus?" Eddy grinned. "How shall you get in"  
"Tsuko is quite the famous demon, I know someone from her past that could easily get through to her"  
"Then let's do it," Markus said and left.

Tsuko had been feeling really jumpy for the last few minutes so the guys decided to lock her in her room. Tsuko fought the idea but knew it was wise. She flicked through the channels trying to ignore everything that reminded her of sex. About ten minutes into her boredom, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it," Kurama called and went for the door. "Hello"  
"Tsuko! Tsuko where is she? Is she ok?" a woman questioned desperately.  
Kurama seemed puzzled, "Who are you"  
"I'm Michinoku. Tsuko's, I guess you could say mother. I felt that something is very different with her, is she ok? What's happened. Can I see her?" the woman said.  
"You're Michinoku? Long time no see, come in," Kurama recognized the name.

Michinoku was a brunette, a long hair brunette. Her hair swayed down past her butt and her dark brown eyes were alight with worry. She had on an old style Japanese kimono that was spectacular sakura shades. She walked in past Kurama and looked around.

"Where is she?" Michinoku asked.  
"In her room. This way," Kurama led off.  
"Right, thanks," Michinoku followed, with a quick dark grin.  
Kurama knocked on Tsuko's door, "Tsuko. Its Michinoku"  
"Let her in, or me out. Choose one!" Tsuko called.  
"I'll let her in so you girls can have privacy, holler if you need anything," he opened the door and ushered Michinoku inside Tsuko's room.  
"Mich!" Tsuko jumped up and hesitated to hug her mother like friend. "What's wrong dear?" Michinoku asked as Kurama left, closing the door behind him. "I don't even know for sure anymore. I've been sexually in overdrive, ya know"  
"But you're not wounded are you?" she asked.  
"No Mich, I'm fine"  
Michinoku sighed, "Thank goodness. When I got that chill back in Makai it felt unlike anything I'd ever felt about you. I worried sick and decided to come here to you. You say you've been feeling a little too excited lately"  
"Yeah," Tsuko almost seemed embarrassed.  
"I brought my kit with me, I believe I have something that can calm you down for a while"  
"Do you really?" Michinoku nodded, "Let me get it out."

Michinoku reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a small case with a syringe and a dark glass bottle. She poked the needle into the cap of the bottle but didn't suck out any liquid yet. She turned to Tsuko.

"Where do you want the injection?" she asked.  
"Is there any advantageous areas?" Tsuko asked.  
"Since it is sexual excitement I'd suggest the thigh," Michinoku said.  
Tsuko nodded, "Ok then."

Michinoku kept the color of the fluid from Tsuko's eyes and sucked out 200ccs of the liquid. She motioned for Tsuko to sit on her bed and extend her leg and she did so. Michinoku swabbed a place on her thigh and stuck the needle in. It was only as she was injecting it did Tsuko notice the color: translucent green. She looked into Michinoku's eyes and saw the dark knowledge and tried to scream but Michinoku slapped a hand across her mouth. She injected the rest of the syringe's contents into Tsuko and she felt the effects immediately. Michinoku transformed into Eddy right before her eyes, he had quiet amusement on his face. Tsuko tried to scream or holler or make any noise she could beside breathing but no sound came out.

"Ah, ah, ah," Eddy tisked, "You won't be making any noise for a while."

Tsuko's body felt like it was on fire. Her very heartbeat turned her on immensely, the scared excited pulsing throb of it transpired down to her pussy. It grew wet and drippy in mere seconds. Eddy dragged a lazy finger along her inner thigh and Tsuko arched her back exhaling heavily. Eddy laughed quietly to himself and walked to the window. He opened it wide and let Markus inside. He took one glance at Tsuko and went immediately to her. He pulled her shirt off and she had no bra to conceal her breast from him. He yanked down her under shorts and she laid there completely nude before him. Tsuko's voluptuous body was so inviting… So hot and ready…  
Tsuko couldn't take the building need, it was suffocating her. Asphyxiation by sex was not a way she wanted to die but the desire stole her breath away. She glanced past Markus and saw Eddy undressing himself. His chest was a smooth tone expanse of muscle, he had a trail of hair start from his navel and travel down, like an inviting trail down and disappeared into his pants. Tsuko willed the pants away, urged him with a sexual air to lose the pants and fuck her. The thought wasn't hers. Tsuko shook her head trying to fight off the drug but it was a losing battle. Tsuko was overwhelmed by her deep rooted need. She looked back at Markus and he was naked. Completely. His body was slender and soft with a hairy chest in a near shape identical to a phoenix (sorry onna, I hadda ) whose tail trailed down and engulfed his genitalia. His penis stood at attention, stretching long and hard. Eddy came to stand next to him, completely naked as well. His happy trail wasn't as bushy ending as Markus' but it was there. His cock was bigger than Markus' though, and seemed thicker from just glancing. Tsuko didn't have enough time to examine their penises because just the mere sight of them brought sensory images of both of them on her, in her. She gasped deeply and grabbed the men. They shared a masculine look and fell upon Tsuko.  
Eddy went straight for her wet dripping pussy and pushed himself in with a wet sounding thud. He groaned unmoving deep inside her as he tried to push his length and width further inside the moist cavern. Markus hit him in the arm, one finger across his lips.

"Stay quiet fool, they'll hear us," he whispered.

Eddy nodded and pulled out of Tsuko, out until the very tip of him hesitated at her, hanging halfway between in and out. He forced himself inside her again and the wet sliding sound was amazing to his ears. He let the demon in him be as unforgiving as ever as he pounded into her relentlessly over and over. The wet thud of flesh smacking flesh filled the room. Markus turned up the TV some and went to please himself on Tsuko's breast. He squeezed the firm round tissue in his hands and pulled a hard nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, giving it a hard pinch here and there. Tsuko's hands wandered his body and stopped on his rock hard dick, pumping up and down it, her hands soft and knowing. She palmed the head of his meat and he groaned for her. Eddy hit her g-spot and Tsuko let out a sharp inhale of breath followed by a loud exhale. Tsuko's body was on fire. Pleasure was everywhere it was almost painful. There was a constant pounding ecstasy at her crotch and a moist pleasure at her breast. Her hand felt more aware than ever as she held Markus' penis wrapped in her fingers. She met Eddy's body thrust for thrust, her legs tight around his waist. Tsuko could barely breathe, the pleasure was too intense. Eddy stopped hammering her flesh, opting to position her for a deeper angle. He grabbed her legs and pushed them towards her head, nearly resting them on Markus' back. Her butt was rounded into the air, juices from her vagina dripping over it. Eddy climbed on the bed to give Tsuko his all and delved deep, deep inside her. He hit her end, once, twice… Tsuko felt like screaming out but no sound left her throat. She squeezed Markus' penis a little too hard and he bit her nipple in reciprocal. Tsuko's mouth fell open, taking in gulps of air.

"Wait Eddy, lets position her differently," Markus whispered.

Eddy lifted Tsuko and laid underneath her. Tsuko wasted no time in stuffing his dick in her again and she grinded against him, her hands flat on his muscular chest. She drooped her head low and tossed it back, her eyes losing its focus. Markus climbed into the bed above Tsuko and pushed his penis into her ass. Tsuko clenched her hands on Eddy's muscles, pulling flesh into her palms. He shuddered under the wonderful pressure and drove his hips deep under her. Markus pushed her down onto Eddy and Eddy pushed her up into Markus. Tsuko was trapped in an endless circle of never-ending pleasure. She had not time to do anything, Eddy pushed up, Markus down, Tsuko in the middle. Trapped between two cocks, both riding her deep and hard. The heat was rising, Tsuko's body glistened with sweat. Markus had left her ass after he came and joined Eddy in her pussy. It was a very tight fit but still Tsuko breathed out in ecstasy. She was enjoying every minute of it. Pounding and pounding, pushing in, pulling out, rubbing and stretching her wide and deep. The men felt their final utmost feeling of total abandon approaching. They'd have to leave as soon as they nutted or risk being caught. Markus had his first, he delved deep inside Tsuko, still pushing to go deeper and released himself in a burning wave. He rolled out of Tsuko panting and breathing heavy and quietly as he could. He pulled on his pants and that was all the time he had. Eddy sat up and laid Tsuko's back on the bed. He grabbed her hips in a death grip and jack hammered into her deeply and painfully. One final thrust and he spewed his seed deeply inside her. Tsuko came so hard on him in response to the extreme pleasure that she passed out. Only her quickly rising and falling chest gave light to her life. At Eddy's moment of total abandon, he lost his grip on his aura. He quickly jumped up, pushing Tsuko off him and pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt and bound out the window with Markus way ahead of him.  
Kurama felt the swell of demonic aura, everyone in the house did, and bounded for Tsuko's room. He burst through the door to see Tsuko bare and soaked with sweat and sex juices. He caught sight of the open window and rushed to it, Hiei dashed past him and outside to find the perpetrators. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed after him and that left Kurama to clean Tsuko up and make sure she were alright. Her legs were left spread wide open, her sheets were ruined and she was still breathing deep and hard as though she were having great trouble. Kurama felt something deep stab into his heart. To see Tsuko like that, used like that, it hurt him so much. He already felt guilty for it. It was all his fault because he allowed the imposter Michinoku inside. Kurama went to Tsuko and noticed blood. Just inside her thigh where she'd been stabbed with a needle. Looking from her thigh to her vagina, Kurama saw the thick semen drip from her active entrance. Kurama cursed himself and lifted her from her wet sheets and carried her back to the bathroom he sat her in the far end of the tub and began to run water for her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trish: Now isn't that some fun sex? Heh heh.

Nathaniel: You're enjoying torturing Tsuko like that aren't you?

Trish: Maybe a little. Ok, a lot. But hey, she deserved it. If only you knew the shit she puts me through.

Nathaniel: It can't be as bad a being ganged by two guys you don't even know.

Trish: Try it.

Nathaniel: I will.

Trish: I'll tell ya in a min. Read and review everyone, I hope you enjoyed it 


	7. Chapter 7

Trish: Wow, I don't know why, but it actually surprises me that people are actually going for the full hentai fic.

Nathaniel: Why are you surprised? People like your lemons.

Trish: I know, but I don't know why it surprises me. It just does. But yeah, I think I've come up with what will happen next so its time to get back to typing! I don't own Nathaniel nor YYH. ENJOY THE FIC!  
Willingness to Fuck

With much embarrassment, Kurama cleaned Tsuko out and let her soak in the tub for a bit. Luckily, she had stayed asleep the whole time so he was able to wash her up without an awkward moments. But while he washed her up, he noticed that her body was still actively waiting even while asleep. He shook his head, rocking the thoughts he had away. He stood up and left Tsuko soaking in the bath and went to retrieve Botan to baby-sit since all the guys seemed to have trouble doing it. He sent Botan in the bathroom without much word and walked out to see if Hiei and the others found any trails or anything. Botan went in and sat on the closed toilet seat lid and looked down at Tsuko. Tsuko was laid back against the rear slope of the tub, everything submerged from shoulders down as her dark hair floated just under the water's surface, framing her upper body. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep, she was dreaming. Botan had a thought of wonder what Tsuko was dreaming of when the door opened. Kurama poked his head inside.

"Hiei found a trail so we're going to follow it. We'll be back as soon as we can, so please watch over Tsuko for me," Kurama said, his eyes almost painfully gazing over her body when he spoke her name. "Those guys will pay big time"  
"Be careful," Botan managed to say as Kurama left. "What have you gotten into this time, Tsuko?"

Botan sighed and crossed her leg, resting her elbows on her knees and her face on her hands. The wash clothe that Kurama had used on Tsuko was draped over the edge of the tub. It dripped slowly into the water, making the only other sound in the room aside from the girls' breathing. Botan stared idly at Tsuko's body though the steamy water, at the plush curve of her breasts, the taut points of her nipples, down to her quickly rising and falling stomach, so tone and slender. Botan didn't care for women in a sexual tone, but she found herself staring. Ripples covered the surface of the water as Tsuko came to. She sat up, cringed and sunk back into the water. She rolled her eyes up to Botan and tried to speak, but no sound came. Botan got off the toilet and dropped to her knees by Tsuko.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.  
"…" no sound as Tsuko tried to speak.  
"Just kind of nod," Botan said; Tsuko shook her head. "Where do you hurt?"

Tsuko made gestures to her nipples, stomach and crotch and after a second of thought, her head. Botan watched her hands as they made their gesture near her extremities. There was such a strong sexual aura in the area, Botan was being pulled into it. She wondered if the guys felt the pull when they were around Tsuko, but didn't have attention enough to track the thought. All she could think of was lowering her face to Tsuko's supple breast and…Botan jumped to her feet, a fearful look on her face. Images flashed through her mind, Botan let out a moan and stumbled back, falling onto the toilet.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" she asked, upset. Tsuko raised an eyebrow. "Projecting sex. Its filling the room…" Botan shook her head viciously.

Water splashed as the weight of the water finally pulled the wash clothe into the bath. It floated near Tsuko, brushing her tenderly on the thigh. Tsuko's breath caught and she closed her eyes, trying to contain herself. Botan let out a losing shriek as more sexual images flashed through her mind. Either the guys weren't feeling it, it effects only women, or it's a new side-effect. Water sloshed and when Botan looked, Tsuko was standing up, her eyes half closed, fogged by an undeniable sexual urge. Tsuko stepped over the edge of the tub, water running down her body in crystalline droplets. Botan watched the water on its sure course down her body, she swallowed hard when the water dripped from her nether lips. Tsuko made her way towards Botan, backing her up against the wall. The air seemed harder to breath in, heavier, thicker; it was already warmer because of the bathwater. Botan swallowed hard again when she was backed into the wall, with no place to go but forward, but Tsuko's body was diminishing that choice. Tsuko moved her body flush against Botan and let out a soft sigh. Botan's mind was becoming overcast with sex. It was all she could think of, all she could wish for. She raised a hand and cupped Tsuko's breast, eliciting a soft moan from both of them. Botan's hand was hot and moist against Tsuko's boob. She raised a hand to return Botan's favor and grabbed her mound over her clothes. Botan closed her eyes and lowered her face to Tsuko's tits and drew a rigid nipple into her mouth. The sensation dipped Tsuko's head back as she resisted the urge to smother Botan with her breasts. Instead, she ran her hands through Botan's long blue hair, undoing the hair ties and letting it cascade like sheets of rain over her shoulders. Botan was filling her mouth with the soft flesh of Tsuko's breast but had to pull back when Tsuko lifted her shirt over her head. Botan licked Tsuko's nipple, and replaced the flesh into her mouth. Tsuko massaged Botan's shoulders, pushing her bra straps down and unhooking them. She cried out when Botan suddenly bit her nipple, gently, but hard enough to send a ting of pleasure down Tsuko's spine. It was Botan's little finisher as she switched to Tsuko's other, patiently waiting boob. They probably would have gone further if Yusuke hadn't decided to come check on them. He opened the door and caught the sight before him. His eyes got large, his jaw dropped, and his face burned red. He fell back, the door swinging further open and couldn't peel his eyes from the sight before him. Kuwabara peeked around the corner to see what had Yusuke so suddenly distraught and his nose started to bleed when he saw the girls in action. Tsuko and Botan paid them no mind and continued their scene. Until that is, Hiei rounded the corner and rushed in to pull them apart. Kurama was right behind him, face forlorn until he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara and turned to see Botan and Tsuko. He ran inside to help Hiei pry the girls off each other and Tsuko was happy to oblige, preferring to be with men than a woman. Hiei had started to pull Botan away when Tsuko plastered herself to his back. Trapped between the two taller women, Hiei blushed madly; the girls were just tall enough to have their breasts rubbing at his face as he stood trapped. Kurama was there pulling Tsuko away and she turned and latched herself onto him. Kurama held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She started to rub herself on him, but Kurama was clothed and thus no good to her yet. Kurama looked at Hiei who had covered Botan up.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.  
"Which that?" Hiei asked, still flustered from his brush with the women.  
"An intense need on the air. Its like I'm breathing in sex," Kurama said, his body reacting to the air and Tsuko's constantly moving body.  
"A need to fuck," Hiei nodded.  
"We can't take advantage of the oohhhhh," Kurama's words lost him as a groan escaped his lips.

Tsuko's ever nimble fingers had slid into his pants and she took a firm grip on his meat. Her thumb twiddled over his shaft and the base of his head blowing Kurama's concentration all to hell.

"Get a grip Kurama," Hiei cautioned.  
"She has one," Kurama said, remarking on Hiei's unfortunate choice of words.  
"Kurama!" Hiei tried to get his friend to come to his normal composure.

Botan sat forgotten by Hiei's legs and wasted no time to take the opportunity to cop a feel. Her hand went straight to the budding thickness of Hiei's clothed member. Hiei gasped and pulled her hand away, keeping a firm grasp on her wrist.

"Not the wisest thing to do now, onna," He warned, his voice breathy. "Kurama we need to get to more open air before this turns into an orgy"  
"Sure thing," Kurama breathed, not realized he was fucking Tsuko's hand.

Tsuko kept a firm grip on Kurama's body as he bucked his hips, sliding his penis between her deft fingers. Precum was beading on the head of his phallus, and the movement of both spread it over him.

"KURAMA!" Hiei said sternly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Focus"  
"Huh?" Kurama asked, "Fuck us?"

Tsuko was kissing along Kurama's neck, while her hand pleasured Kurama down below. Her other hand massaged the rear base of his hairline as she licked wet lines up his throat. Kurama let out a shuddering breath but managed to stop his thrusts. Not that that helped much, no, not at all. Kurama's nimble figures had found themselves drenched in wetness in the warm folds of Tsuko. He had moved so that Tsuko's back was against the wall as Kurama fingered her and she pumped his shaft. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched with wide dazed eyes; wide unseeing eyes. They'd feinted with their eyes open upon the first view of the girls on each other. Botan was still struggling to grab Hiei, he had to hold both her wrists, but that didn't stop her body. She leaned forward, trying to get her face as close as possible to Hiei's crotch. She stuck out her tongue, stretching it to cross the barrier of space between their bodies. She licked a wet line up the crotch of his pants. Hiei's grip on her wrist's flinched at the so delicate caress. Both men were fighting a losing battle against the girls and the irrefutable sex on the air and there would be no help from the unconscious Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei completely lost his battle when he heard Tsuko's triumphant screams. She'd finally gotten Kurama to fuck her, pressing her tighter against the wall. Tsuko had to lean her head forward, nipping and kissing along his neck or else she'd get her head banged into the wall. Hiei's grip fully slipped on Botan and she was in his pants, cradling him, handling him. She pulled Hiei's cock out to the open air and licked gingerly along his head. Hiei groaned out loud and long when Botan started to swallow down the meat of him, using tongue and lips and even a little bit of teeth on Hiei. He grasped her head, entangling his hands in her hair for the moment. Botan did something with her tongue to make it twist and swirl around the base of his shaft, grazing the top of his balls and Hiei clenched his hands. Botan retreated from his length, gulping in air and going down on him again. Hiei could be patient no longer. He started to rock himself in and out of Botan; fucking her mouth. After some time, all were close to coming. Kurama's pants were still fastened around his body, only his zipper opened, but he had a growing stain around his crotch; Tsuko's juices. He grunted as he forced his body to rock in and out, in and out. Hiei's eyes were beginning to roll to the back of his head as his finish was coming. Botan had a growing stain on the underside of her crotch, her own arousal at the feel of Hiei maleness. She's opened her pants and stuck her fingers in to pleasure herself while she gave Hiei two-sided enjoyment. Kurama's legs gave out and he fell to his ass, the force of the fall pushing him deeper in Tsuko, both cried out; and not in pain. Kurama kept an arm around Tsuko's waist but put his other arm behind him to hold his weight and help stabilize him as he continued to pump into Tsuko with a feel of desperation. Suddenly all of them were drenched in frigidly cold water, causing them all to take a surprised gasp. Another rain of icy water fell upon them, snapping them out of their sex-driven stupor. All eyes turned to the doorway. Shizuru and Yukina were there with large empty buckets in their hands, their breathing was deep, as though they had trouble breathing in the thick, sexed air. All actions were stopped. Everyone looked at each other, silent horror on their faces. Had they really had sex in the bathroom? With the door wide open even! All blushed and got off of each other. Everyone with pants righted themselves; the guys tucked their rock hard cocks carefully back into their pants and secured it. Tsuko found a towel big enough to cover her whole body and leaned against the wall.

"What the hell was all that about!" Yukina asked, her voice heavy.  
"Can't you smell it? Breath it?" Kurama asked, winded himself.  
"O-open air, let's get out of here," Hiei stammered and pushed past the girls in the doorway.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. Trish: This was better than I hoped for! Whoot! I don't think I was planning on Botan being that…involved, but I think it turned out pretty good.

Nathaniel: I agree. I enjoyed it.

Trish: Thanks! Let me know what you all thought. Oh and sorry for the long delay, when it comes to writing sex, you honestly have to be in the mood. Earlier I just couldn't get in the mood to pick up where I left of and I hadn't decided what was going to happen either. This chapter was a spur of the moment, I actually had something different in mind, but the whole point of writing is to better yourself, revise and edit. And plus with my dad being home for 2 weeks, (just left today) I definitely couldn't work on this, lol. But yeah, back in business::thumbs up: Please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Trish: I know it's been a long ass time since I updated this, but what can I really say? A lot has gone on since the last update and well, enough with excuses, let's just get to it!

Nathaniel: Trish does not own me or YYH. So please read on and enjoy.

VIII: WARNING: NOT FOR THE PUBLIC

Everyone had cleared the bathroom. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been dragged to the living room where everyone sat, Tsuko included, to begin discussing this new situation and explain the old one to Shizuru and Yukina. Tsuko sat the furthest away, pressing her back as deep into the corner as she could, her eyes shut tightly. She listened and talked with everyone, but as long as she didn't see or touch anyone else, she'd try to control herself.

"So someone's drugged up Tsuko?" Shizuru asked, twirling a cigarette in her long fingers.  
"That's so terrible," Yukina said and cast a glance in her direction. "Has it worn of at all yet"  
Tsuko tried to speak, but the silence serum was still in her system, "…," she shook her head.

It was like with every vibration of her body, whether from breath or movement, she sent more waves of sexuality through the room. Everyone kept moving further away, but it's like her body was searching for someone, anyone to answer her call. Tsuko balled herself into the corner, pulling her legs up to her chest, laying her arms over her head and gripping her own hair as a handle. She slowly rocked herself in the corner, fighting to keep still, to stay put.

"Are you ok?" someone asked her and she shook her head. "She hasn't spoken a word since…" Kurama seemed to hate himself for what he already blamed himself for, "I let that guy in"  
"Kurama don't beat yourself up over it," Yusuke said, "There's no way any of us would have known that she was a he"  
"But I'm the one who left them alone," Kurama put his hands over his face.  
"Maybe we should get out of the house, go in to the backyard, maybe," Shizuru said, her face flustered.  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked, unaware that Shizuru was watching Tsuko.

Tsuko hadn't realized what she was doing, in her mind she was still pressed against the corner, arms still clinging to her head. However, in reality she was masturbating. One of her arms had slid between her up drawn legs and she had buried her hand underneath her towel and 3 fingers plunged deep insider her while using her thumb to stimulate her clit. Her head was back and resting against the two walls that formed the corner as she pleasured herself, unaware of the attention she had captured. All eyes were on her, whether directly or through the corner of their eyes, but all were watching her. They couldn't seem to help themselves, it was in the air. They breathed in sex with every breath they took. Shizuru dropped her cigarette and came back to herself. She stood up, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"We really need to get to open air, this is going to go wrong very fast," Shizuru said, picking up her cigarette. "And when we are all settled, we need to subdue her so at least she doesn't do anything more to regret"  
"Subdue her?" Kurama asked, dazedly, his gaze slowly being pulled back to Tsuko.  
"Tie her up, something. We need to keep her under control so she can work through this stuff," she made a waffling motion with her hand.  
"So we leave her here?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah, for now, we need to clear our heads first," Shizuru said and led the way behind Hiei.

They stepped out the back door, Kurama stood by the door to make sure Tsuko didn't get anywhere. Everyone else took a few steps into the yard and took in deep breathes of the sexless air. They started to converse about what they could do to keep Tsuko under control.

"I know! A chastity belt," Botan chimed up.  
"Wow, that's kind of sadistic, you know?" Yusuke said. "She won't even be able to pleasure herself"  
"Then maybe she'll sober up," Shizuru said.  
"Lets do it, but we can't all go," Hiei said.  
"I'll stay," Kurama said.  
"No, you are too much a victim. You'll give in. Plus she hurt you last time," Yusuke said. "Hiei stays," Kuwabara said, "He's got the best control"  
"I appreciate you volunteering me like that," Hiei grunted. "But I was going to stay anyway"  
"We should leave Kuwabara here to, there's no way she'd go for him," Yusuke laughed.  
"Ha ha, very funny Urameshi," Kuwabara said dryly. "I'll stay here, maybe my healing power can help her along," Yukina said.  
"That's a good idea, alright. We'll be as fast as we can," Kurama.

With that, they all broke up. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off in one direction to search a store they thought might sell chastity products, while Shizuru and Botan took another direction. Kurama, left alone, went in a different direction, intent to find any store that could help. Hiei watched them all disappear and then headed inside with Yukina to check on Tsuko. She was still in the corner, but wasn't masturbating anymore. She was perched on the arm of the couch, her legs on either side of it. Her back was to the room as she leaned on the back on the couch, just sitting on the arm, letting the pressure of her weight make adequate sustenance for her yearning sex. Hiei saw her and hesitated a step as he imagined her with her arms tied behind her back, gagged and powerless to stop him from plunger into her from behind. Hiei cringed and forced the thought away, but it was followed by a similar image. He realized that he had walked back into the sex filled room and the aura was urging him to fulfill his manly urges. He swallowed hard and sat on the couch opposite of Tsuko. Yukina went cautiously to her and then held her hands over her back and used some of her healing power, and pushed it into Tsuko. Hoping upon hope that it would clear away at least some of the weird potion. It didn't. Tsuko turned to look at her, a near pained look on her face as the need devastated her. Yukina met her eyes with a wanting; she wanted to help her, she wanted to fix this, she wanted to run her hands along the smooth expanse of her backside. Yukina stepped back in shock of her thought. But it was as though Tsuko read the thought through her eyes. A second before Tsuko made the move to jump Yukina and claim her; Hiei appeared, holding Tsuko's arms tight behind her, her body pressed tightly to the couch restraining her movement. Hiei held tight as he turned to Yukina.

"Go outside, get some air and clear your head. On the way back in, go find some rope or something we can use to tie her hands up," he ordered Yukina. She gave a yearning look to Tsuko, and then nodded, "Right," and she ran out the room.

Tsuko wriggled her hands, trying to touch Hiei's, she moved her body, fighting his pressure to rub against him in any way. She managed to move her ass up his thigh and down a few inches. Hiei had to either take a step back and keep her from reaching him or move in closer to stop her moving. If he moved away, she'd have a better chance to get loose, but if he moved closer, she'd have more contact with him. He was screwed either way. He moved closer, pressing the line of his body against the back of hers tighter. Tsuko stopped for a second, as though she didn't expect him to get closer. She rotated her butt, so that it moved in a tight circle around his loins. Hiei let out a shuttering breath. Tsuko did it again and Hiei was losing ground. He stepped back, dazed and aroused and Tsuko took the moment of his weakness to pull free of his grasp. She grabbed at his crotch, his hardening clothed shaft filling her palm and rode him to the couch. She straddled his thighs and peeled his clothes over the budding youth of him. Hiei tried to sit up but she squeezed him tightly, painfully tight. He froze all movement, even his breathing. Tsuko pushed him down again, leaving pressure on his chest as she adjusted her position to ride his cock. She manages to achieve penetration and sheathes him completely once before Hiei manages to overpower her. Tsuko takes off, dashing out of the room. Hiei curses as he takes a second to fix his pants over his rock hard dick, slick with Tsuko's juice, before he ensues the chase. He runs by Yukina in the hall and stops her.

"Please tell me you saw Tsuko run by here?" he asked, still hot.  
"No, she got away?" Yukina asked, with the horror of what this could mean.  
"Shit," Hiei said sincerely and dashed to check the back rooms quickly.

Yukina ran to check the other side of the house, both met at the front door with no luck. They stared out the front door with obvious worry and ran out into the yard and started to search for her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara checked into the nearest Pricilla's store with no luck. They had sex apparel and gadgets, but nothing for refraining from sex. They asked the staff if they knew where one could be bought and still no luck. They left to look for another sex store deeper into the city. Shizuru and Botan met with the same. They had checked a Cupid's store, and S&M Leather. The only help they got were some leather thongs and gags and some pornos. A guy from the Leather store suggested an internet website. Shizuru thanked him but both left empty handed. Kurama was jogging through a trail, taking a less trafficked route to a Cat's Cradle sex store. He heard a whiz of air and a deep prick in his flank. He looked down to see a dart sticking out of his body and stopped to extract it. He examined the tip of the dart; there was a miniscule drop of some translucent green liquid. He flicked the capsule of the dart and knew it was hollow. He cursed realizing that whatever was in the capsule was now coursing through his body. His vision went wavy and he stumbled for a second before he felt sensitive to everything. He felt pain at his groin and looked down to see a boner bigger than he'd ever had trying to force its way out his pants. He cradled himself, trying to readjust and let out a sigh at the caresses. He unzipped his fly and let himself stand out, searching for anything to pleasure itself on. Kurama heard movement and looked to see Markus dashing through the woods. Kurama growled and gave chase after him but suddenly arms encircled around his waist, pinning his own arms to his body. Kurama arched his neck to see Eddy holding him tight. Markus came back and stood in front of Kurama and Eddy with a smirk.

"You're girl is one helluva great fuck," he said, rubbing his crotch. "Lucky you I'm straight, but this drug has no sexual preferences." He smirked. "Opa said we aught to try this on a guy, and you get to be the first victim. We'll just give you the same dose your slut has and leave you to yourself," Markus prepared the injection.  
"I wonder who he'll do first, a guy or woman," Eddy was definitely amused with the idea.  
"Doesn't matter to me," Eddy depleted the contents of his syringe into a vein in Kurama's cock.

Kurama's jaw dropped, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slipped out of Eddy's grasp and out of consciousness. When he woke up, there was a woman bending over him. She had straight black hair that was shoulder length, glasses on the brim of her nose, and a jogging suit on. Kurama flipped her over, pinning her on the shoulders and she screamed out. Kurama slid a hand down between them and felt that his dick was still harder than ever. He shifted his hand and pulled down her pants and panties. He wedged his knees between hers and forced her legs further apart. She screamed and fought the whole time, pushing at his face, chest and body. She raised her knees to try to kick him away, but he was too close for much pressure to work. Tears were coming from her face now as she felt him adjusting his dangerous dong at her unprepared entrance. He pushed his head into her inactive pussy and felt his skin catching on hers. But he didn't care. He pushed in further and further, painful tight inch after inch. The girl was crying at the top of her lungs and Kurama let her, all he wanted was to feel himself sheathed in her. However, even when he was sheathed to his hilt, he still craved more. He began to draw back, the tightness of this woman's vagina holding onto him, her dryness latching onto his rock hard shaft. He thrust back into her, his precum making it a bit easier and her body warming up to his admonishing helped. Suddenly flashing lights filled the area. Red and blue lights bounced off the trees and sky, echoing with sirens. Two cops, one female, one male, ran upon the scene and pulled Kurama away from the jogger beneath him. The male cop forced Kurama painfully on the ground and arrested him, all while pushing his dick into the hard grassy ground below. Kurama yelped and tried to adjust as best as he could, but the cop was determined to keep him uncomfortable. He lifted Kurama up and hauled him off to the squad car while the female cop consoled the jogger and took her statement.

Tsuko was walking down the street, her eyes half closed with suppressed desire. As she passed people, they turned to look at her, lust filling their eyes as they saw this woman walking around in only a large bath towel. People followed her and fell upon each other in sex craved manners. Tsuko stopped to look back and watch as a woman came onto a man and pulled him into her embrace, clutching him to her bosom as she searched his pants. Arms encircled her waist and pushed Tsuko into the window of the store she was standing in front of. Whoever it was snatched her towel away, pressing her breasts into the glass, as he entered her from behind. He didn't fill her completely but he did move nimble and skillfully in her. Tsuko moaned onto the glass, fogging it up as the mystery man pleasured her from behind. A woman was drawn to her on the inside of the store and pressed herself to the glass, as though she could feel Tsuko through it. Another man took Tsuko's side outside and began to caress and kiss her sides. More men ran up to them and tore the man from inside Tsuko just as he came, splashing it over her ass. No sooner was that man's dick spent and discarded did another enter her. This, if she hadn't been sodden with arousal for hours before, may have hurt. His cock was impossibly wide as he tried to shove it in her at that angle. Frustrated, he threw Tsuko to the ground and fell on top of her. He shot his phallus up deep into Tsuko enough so that she cried out. Her body had metabolized the silence serum finally. The man in her had spiky white hair and amazing electrifying blue eyes. His body was chiseled perfection as he drove in and out of her, bunching his muscles and using the coiled kinetic energy to slam into her. Someone came up behind Tsuko and lifted her, sitting her in the white haired man's lap, and pushed her still, so that she was on top of the strong man. She felt a caress on her ass seconds before a cock squeezed into her ass. Tsuko cried out, more in pain than pleasure. This man's penis was so thick, too thick for her untrained anus to take immediately. But the man fought for it and claimed her ass. All around them people were falling on each other, men on men on women, women on men on women. Whoever was near and could give them pleasure. Tsuko felt relieved that the thick man left her ass but cried out with tears when she felt him squeeze in with the wide man in her cunt. They both filled her completely and painfully, creating hot friction with the balanced out thrusts. 

"Hey you people, break it up, this is no place for an orgy!" some men yelled.

Tsuko was pulled off the men and tossed into the back of a squad car while others were picked up by other cops. The two male cops that pried Tsuko from her two men got in the car and drove off with her, their sirens blaring and clearing up the streets. Tsuko laid, unfastened, in the back seat and moaned and cried as she fingered herself, still recovering from the painful stretch of both monstrously endowed men, but she couldn't help but remember the feel of them in her and it pleasured her to great heights. In no time the cops were on a back road and onto a dirt bike trail where no one really goes. They cut the engine and got out the car and opened the back doors. One was a chubby man whom hadn't shaved his facial hair in a while. He wore a smirk under his bushy mustache as he unfastened his pants. The other was a slim man with blond hair. He didn't have an ideal physique though. Both dropped their pants, hard and happy, and surrounded Tsuko.

Trish: Well, now you can see why Tsuko is not for public presentation. Lol.

Nathaniel: Wouldn't have minded too much being there.

Trish: I dunno, you never know where you'll find a virgin. Ha.

Nathaniel: I suppose so.

Trish: Well, read and review, I'm sure you guys are in for quite the story now that I know where I'm going with it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Trish: Well here goes another exciting chapter. Lol. 

Nathaniel: Yes, it would seem both are going to jail, what have you got planned? A bit of prison sex?

Trish: grins widely I dunno what you're talking about. Just check the notes I wrote.

Nathaniel: Wow, you finally did some planning.

Trish: I know right. Heh well I don't own the beautiful Nathaniel or YYH. Nevertheless, the story and ideal are both mine. Enjoy the fic!

CHAPTER IX: PRISON SEX

Tsuko seemed to have no problem with the cops advancing on either side of her. She turned to the portly officer and embraced him; pulling him down to her aching open crotch. He dove inside her like a drowning man and quenched himself of her sex. Their loins met in a slap of flesh and he pulled back and drilled into her again. He kept at it for ten minutes before the other officer was fed up with waiting.

"Aw come on Harley, I want a piece o' that too!" the skinny officer said.  
"Then come on in Kendrick, God knows this bitch is big enough for the two of us," Harley said, never faltering on his pace.  
"I know, you seen them young bucks in her earlier?" Kendrick said as he maneuvered Tsuko with Harley's help.

For the second time in less than an hour Tsuko had someone pushing himself in her ass. He wasn't as big as the first man was, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. However, that also didn't mean that Kendrick would cease his admonishing. Twenty minutes into their threesome act, the pain in her arse had subsided and started to feel confusingly good. A few minutes more and Harley gripped Tsuko tightly, his thrusts became more urgent, deeper and faster. Tsuko's body came in that moment, tightening around the men's penises. Harley, whom was near his end, came with her at the feel of her walls hugging his meat tight. He shot his load into her and followed through with a few weak strokes inside her. His dick fell limp from her spent opening and he scooted out the car and righted himself. Kendrick now had the chance to claim her pussy, but he seemed to be enjoying her ass too much. He slammed into her, her butt red with the constant impact. He glanced down, saw Harley's semen start to flow out of her, and paid it no mind as he fought for his finish. Tsuko was squirming now, uncomfortable because there was no action in her vagina to draw her mind from the pain in her ass. Kendrick didn't care. He finally came into her ass, his eyes closing and going wide with relief, his breath wheezed out and he slumped over Tsuko's body. After a minute of catching his breath, he too spilled out of her ass and out of the car.

"Wow, she really got a load from them young'ns," Kendrick said.  
"Yeah, indecent exposure serves her a few nights in jail and a hearing before a judge," Harley smirked. "Come on, let's haul her in now."

The two satisfied cops got back in their cars, rolling their windows all the way down and headed down to the station. All the while, Tsuko was in the back, whimpering with every move she made on her butt, but moaning at the caresses of her ever-wandering hand and never satiated sex. At the jailhouse, Tsuko was given a gray jumpsuit to wear and locked up alone in a cell. She tried sitting on the bed but her ass disagreed greatly and the discomfort was too much for pleasure to override. She laid down, her ass in the air, one arm tossed up next to her head and the other snaking its way to her crotch. She moaned and groaned as her fingers adequately pleasured her constant arousal. Across from her cell, a man with a boner watched her with wide hungry eyes. He called to her, whistling and trying to draw her attention. Finally, he succeeded. Tsuko turned her head to him and saw his erection budding out his pants. She crawled from the bed to the bars, trying to get closer, but would never be able to. The inmate pumped his shaft, tempting Tsuko, but also himself. Tsuko rose up to her knees, her hand still lodged at her groin, her face flustered as she watched the man stimulate his shaft as he longingly stared at her hands upon her sex. Thirty minutes passed with the cells surrounding Tsuko watching her finger herself as they masturbated to their arousal. Suddenly some guards came into the hall and everyone, save for Tsuko, moved away from the bars. The shuffled of booted feet echoed in the stone building and the sounds stopped in front of Tsuko's cell. Three male officers looked down at Tsuko with smirks.

"Let's put him in here with this one. They seem to be on the same shit," the first cop said.  
"Wish I could give my wife some of that," another cop opened the cage door and pushed Kurama in.  
"You could say that again," the last cop uncuffed Kurama and closed the door.

The men looked at the two sex-crazed inmates, shook their heads, and disappeared back into the main offices of the jailhouse. Kurama and Tsuko's eyes met and they fell upon each other with a soft utterance of their names. Kurama pressed Tsuko down into the floor and mounted her instantly. He worked himself in and out, sliding easily in her arousal. They fucked wantonly; Kurama shoving his crest between Tsuko's parted nether lips continuously. They both came in a skin tingling rush of breath, sweat, and pleasure. They panted, catching their breath and gaining a bit of energy to go again. Both were damn near hyperventilating and still Kurama started the act again. Tsuko ground her hips up hungrily to meet his thrusts. Kurama delved into her so fiercely that she scooted up inches at a time and was soon against the wall. Knocking her head against it a few times, Tsuko finally sat up and leaned against the wall for support against Kurama's powerful pushes. Another splendid orgasm spilled from the intertwined fuckers and Kurama fell to his back to ride shotgun while Tsuko moved above him as though she'd never get enough. Tsuko ground her hips heavily on Kurama's rubbing the skin raw, but still both pushed and thrust, hoping to attain a higher level of intercourse. It took much longer this time, but when their peak was reached, both passed out in exhaustion. Tsuko collapsed onto Kurama's chest and rolled over and off him onto the cool stone floor. Kurama's shaft was still at attention, slick with Tsuko's juices and his own semen. His entire hip area red with some blood gathering at rubbed open wounds. Their chests rose and fell with the desperation they showed during the sex, breathing from their mouths to gulp in the air in large quantities.

Meanwhile on his search for the escaped Tsuko, Hiei came upon the folks in the street who were recovering from their intimate encounters. He took them in quickly with glances, but the area was small, there were no people down the street, or up it. Hiei cursed to himself and realized that since the trail ended here that the human authorities must have taken Tsuko. He cursed again and ran back to the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the street with a bag each and smiles on their faces as they talked about what they had just bought. They ran into Shizuru and Botan who were empty-handed and on their way back to the house as well. Botan noticed the bags and got excited.

"Did you guys actually find one?" she exclaimed.  
"Tch, no. All those bastards kept telling us was to try online. Doesn't anyone carry friggen chastity belts around here?" Yusuke replied.  
"Well then, baby brother, what's with the bags?" Shizuru asked.  
"Uh well, we, uh, you see…its all Yusuke's idea!" Kuwabara shamelessly dumped the responsibility of explaining on Yusuke.  
"Well?" the girls stared at Yusuke.  
"Well what? I'm a man and I like porn. I figured while I was out I might as well pick something up for myself," Yusuke said.  
"Is there ever a time when your pee-wee isn't on your mind?" Shizuru rolled her eyes.  
"Sure there are!" Yusuke replied defensively.  
"When?" she asked.  
"Whenever I'm on a mission," he said simply. "Liar Urameshi. Remember that one time there was that really hot chic-" Kuwabara started but Yusuke hit him with a bag.  
"Shhshh!" he hissed at him and then smiled apologetically at the girls, "So what," he grumbled.

The girls just shook their heads, laughed, and walked on with the guys. They reached the house and saw Hiei impatiently moving about in the front lawn. They ran up and inquired as to why.

"WHAT? Tsuko got away!" Shizuru knew exactly what that meant.  
"Where's Kurama?" Botan asked.  
"Not here," Hiei shook his head. "Shit"  
"So anyone have any clues as to where they are?" "I believe Tsuko was picked up by your human authorities," Hiei answered.  
"The cops? Oh man, she could be at any station around here!" Yusuke said. "Then let's start visiting our boys in blue," Shizuru said.

The cell door opened and Tsuko was hauled out, nude and unconscious still. The female cops took her by each arm and carried her out. A third officer closed the door after staring at Kurama's impressive body. She caught up with the other two and opened a door for them. In the interrogation room, they dressed Tsuko in the gray jumpsuit and patted her down with water until she awoke. She woke up to find a heat still searing at her core and her arms behind her back in cuffs. Tsuko looked around the room disorientated and was led out the room to the front of the jailhouse. She was held in front of the minor judge there and the cops that made her arrest were standing besides the judge's desk.

"We have here before us, Tsuko Sanjuro, inmate no. 639252. Arrested for indecent public exposure and public sex. Officers Harley and Kendrick, whom made the arrest, do you have anything to say?" the judge said, looking down at Tsuko's file.  
"Well sir, when we arrived upon the scene, we saw this young lady and several other citizens engaged in a public display of group intercourse and made only one arrest while other officers made others. Talking with them, I don't believe that this woman initiated the orgy," Kendrick said.  
The judge cleared his throat at the usage of orgy, "I see. Do you agree Officer Harley"  
"I do, your honor. I believe that this woman is a victim of the scene," he answered.  
"There are neither charges pressed nor complaints against Ms. Sanjuro so I dismiss this case. Take her home," the judge said.  
"Yes sir," Officers Harley and Kendrick said and retrieved Tsuko from the female guards.

They led her back to their squad car and put her in the back. Tsuko was still recovering from her lasting session with Kurama and had no idea what was going on and complied with everything the cops did. They got back in the front and drove away from the station and back towards the city where they found her. This time, however, they had their windows up and the A/C on. As Tsuko came more to her drugged self, she began to respond to the yearning fire in her loins. Harley drove, watching the road as he felt his cock stiffen. He absent mindedly reached a hand down to massage his lengthening crest and glanced over at Kendrick to see that he too was growing aroused. He glanced up into his rear view mirror; there were no cars behind him, and then he made eye contact with Tsuko. There was such heat in her gaze that he almost swerved into the wrong lane. Kendrick bought him back to sense with a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and caught Kendrick's smirk. He returned it and turned onto a dirt road surrounded by trees and overgrown bushes. It was hell on the paintjob, but considering what they were about to get in return, the officers didn't sweat it at all. He turned into a nest area where he usually parks to catch unsuspecting speeders. No one could see his car from the road, but he could see them. Harley got out, saying he'd go first, and climbed into the back with Tsuko. He unfastened his pants, while trying to hold Tsuko off him and freed his meat of the restraints that were his boxer briefs. Tsuko took hold of him and both sighed softly. Harley noticed the friction burns by Tsuko's loins as he lowered himself to enter her, but any thought that was slowly forming disappeared when he felt the slick grip of her body swallowing his sex. Harley glanced out the window as he moved in Tsuko and noticed it was getting late; his shift would be over soon. He hurried his pace, working closer to his release, not caring whether Tsuko got hers or not. He gripped Tsuko's waist tightly in his large hands and moved faster, his round belly jiggling with the impact of his flesh on Tsuko's. In no time, he spilt the seed of his loins into Tsuko and relaxed. Spent, he retreated from Tsuko and got out the car for fresh air and to allow Kendrick to get his turn.

Trish: How was that? Got some good reviews for the last chapter, I hope this one did not disappoint you either.

Nathaniel: Too much conversation.

Trish: you think so too? I was wondering that myself but hey, it pushes the story along.

Nathaniel: Yeah, I guess. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Trish: Finally another chapter. Feels short to me, but you'll all get over it. 

Nathaniel: Not bad, you do realize this is your tenth chapter right?

Trish: So it is…can't honestly say I knew it'd run this long…though if I were actually writing a book I'd be lucky to have 2 or 3 chapters under my belt. I don't own YYH or Nathaniel. Enjoy!

CHAPTER X: GUILTY OR INNOCENT?

Kendrick loosened his tie and pants and climbed into the back seat with Tsuko. She was still hot on the edge of an orgasm and welcomed Kendrick into her happily. Due to his angle, Kendrick managed to hit her g-spot on his first thrust and Tsuko's legs wrapped around his body, holding him tight as her pussy squeezed his shaft with the pleasure. Kendrick felt his blood boil as he proceeded to fuck Tsuko. Because it was getting late, he could only manage a quickie. He laid a hand on each breast and squeezed as he plummeted to his final release. Tsuko's legs fell from around him just as he delivered his finishing thrust and he slipped out of her, ejaculating onto the seat under her ass. Tsuko's chest rose and fell as she fought for breath. Kendrick cussed and climbed out of the back seat and righted himself. He got into the front seat, windows open to get fresh air into the squad car.

"Let's just dump her in the woods by the city we picked her up by," Kendrick said, upset he didn't finish inside of her.  
"What a sore ass, but it's better if we did that anyway. She's too messy to have come directly from jail," Harley said.

They drove her to the city where they picked her up, the scene had long since returned to normal. They drove a little further into the wooded area and stopped the car. They took Tsuko out the car and tossed her in a bush and drove off like nothing happened, returning back to the station where they'd wash up quickly and then return home to their wives and kids. Tsuko was too exhausted to move much, though she did manage to roll over. Hidden in the trees a shadow observed but made no move to take advantage of Tsuko. He sensed a greater spiritual reading approaching and disappeared to safer ground. Within a few minutes, Kuwabara happened upon the scene. He could feel that Tsuko was close but he couldn't see her.

"Tsuko, are you here somewhere?" he called out, hopeful.

He heard a soft groan in some bushes nearby. He moved closer and saw a leg slightly sticking out of the bush. He quickly parted the bush to see Tsuko curled on her stomach. He lifted her out as careful as he could from the scratching reaching branches of the bush and set her down on the grass while he quickly removed his jacket. He draped it over Tsuko's body and lifted her again and took off running towards the house. He called at the top of his lungs for Yusuke and Hiei as he ran. That was the signal if they found Tsuko; call out and head home immediately.

Meanwhile, Kurama wakes up in his cell, his crotch on fire, an erection stood firm from that figurative fire. He grasped his shaft in his hand pumped his hand along the length of him. The simple caress was enough to draw his head back in bliss. A door opened from the far end of the room, the oblong of light was filled by the shadow of a security guard. The shadow stretched and danced as the guard moved through the light and towards Kurama's dark cell. He stopped and opened the door and took a step back when he saw Kurama masturbating. He muttered incoherently to himself and carefully pried Kurama's hand from his meat and handcuffed him. He fixed his jumpsuit equally careful so that he didn't accidentally touch Kurama's dick. Once he was presentable, he lead Kurama out the cell and towards the light of the next room.  
Outside the cell room, Kurama was taken to a detention hall just outside a resident judge's room. The judge's guard came out and nodded for him to pass her Kurama. The jail guard did so and took his leave. The female guard then lead Kurama in and presented him to the judge.

"Honorable Judge Mae Gogatsu, I present to you Shuichi Minamino, Kurama to his friends. He is here under the charge of rape."

Kurama was barely aware of what was being said. He couldn't take his mind off the overwhelming need to do some wanton fucking. He stared at the judge, with her short hair pulled back in a tail, leaving her small round face completely exposed. Her small up-tilted brown eyes stared back at him. Sex was heavy in the air in this small room. Kurama couldn't resist touching himself anymore, he raised his arms behind his back and flipped them round to the front of his body where he quickly took hold of his throbbing erection. It wasn't as pleasurable as his bare skin touching, but the jumpsuit offered adequate stimulation. His eyes floated half closed and his mouth opened in a sigh as he ran the cloth over his hard sex. The judge and the guard were watching his every move; spellbound in the aura of sex.

"Officer Kim, I'd like to see this man in my recess room," Judge Mae ordered and went there herself.

Officer Kim followed, dragging Kurama with her. The judge closed the door behind them and took Kurama by his shoulders. She unzipped the jumpsuit that separated her from his attention hungry cock and her eyes lit up as he spilled out of the cloth. She reached down and touched his throbbing head and Kurama recognized her quickly as a source of pleasure. He pushed her until her back hit the wall and he thrust his hips between her legs. He only succeeded in fierce stimulation from the coarse robe she wore. He used his cuffed hands to bunch the material in his hands, hiking it up slowly, but surely. More of her pale legs bore themselves to him, her knees, her thighs…Halfway up her thighs, Kurama faintly realized that she was naked under the robe. Soon he saw his prize; the junction between her legs was already wet with anticipation and Kurama wasted no time in delving into the sweetness of her pussy. The judge gasped as he filled her with himself. Kurama gripped the handful of cloth he held as he shoved himself in the judge over and over again. He was lost to the serum and gave himself up to the pleasure. The judge's knees went weak and she collapsed to the floor, Kurama sliding out of her and grazing her cheek with his next thrust. The judge grabbed his cock and opened her mouth to him. Her lips sealed around his shaft and Kurama was lost again to the wet orifice of a woman. He pushed his length deep into her mouth, feeling Judge Mae's tongue vigorously tasting him.  
Arms wrapped around his back and bare breasts were pressed to his back. He felt them slide down his back as the judge's guard lowered behind him, dragging the top of the jumpsuit with her, sliding the material off his shoulders, revealing more of his back, the round bust of his ass. She let the suit fall down his legs alone fore she had found her prize. Kurama's balls jiggled furiously as he hammered himself in Judge Mae's mouth. Kim took hold of his balls, gently massaging them. Kurama's knees finally went weak. He fell from Mae's mouth and out of Kim's hand onto his back. Mae, hooked on Kurama's smell of sex, nearly jumped his boner. She sheathed him deeply inside her, her head tossed back as she ground her hips against his. She arched her back, gripping the tops of his thighs, digging her nails in as both pushed against each other. Kim sat on Kurama's abs and fell upon Mae's breast hungrily. Her arousal dripped onto Kurama, sliding slowly down the side of his body and dripping to the floor. She made Kurama's moving harder, but he didn't care about having to exert more force. The only thing on his mind was orgasm, which was creeping up quickly. Kim turned from Mae and turned around on Kurama's body. She took his still joint wrists and pushed them over his head, pressing them to the floor. That made her breast hang just over Kurama's face, he lashed out with his tongue, catching her nipple and pulling it into his mouth. Kim cried out and fell on his face, nearly smothering him with her breasts. She kept her grip on Kurama's wrists and slid up Kurama's body, leaving a trail of her juices. Kurama could smell her pussy getting closer. Soon she was sitting on his face, his tongue delving deep inside her as his cock plundered Judge Mae. Both girls rocked on him continuously as he did his unconcerned utmost to please. When orgasm broke, all were screaming.

Kuwabara reached the house, kicked his shoes off and ran to the bathroom with Tsuko. Yukina and Shizuru intercepted him and they took care of Tsuko in the shower while Kuwabara crashed on the couch to catch his breath. Yusuke and Hiei busted into the house a few minutes later, asking where Tsuko was. Kuwabara told them that the girls had her in the shower to clean her up. Yusuke squinted at Kuwabara and then pointed.

"Dude, what is that?" he asked, pointing at a thick white glob on his chest.  
"What is what?" Kuwabara asked and looked down. "Ew! Oh my god, what is that!" "Do you really have to ask," Hiei said, smirking.  
"That's definitely not from a woman," Yusuke busted out laughing.  
"Ewww!" Kuwabara bellowed and ran full speed for the other bathroom to shower.

Yusuke was rolling on the floor. Hiei chuckled a bit but then went to the bathroom with the girls. He knocked on the door to check on Tsuko and the others. Yukina peeked her head out and told him everything was all good and to prepare Tsuko's room for her. Hiei nodded and went back to the living room to grab some rope and then headed to Tsuko's room. He waited there and soon Shizuru came carrying Tsuko with Yukina taking the lead. She laid Tsuko on her bed and Yukina helped her hold Tsuko down while Hiei made some quick knots and tied her up so that she couldn't escape nor move much at all. Then he left to give the girls privacy since Tsuko was still, after all, naked.  
Kuwabara came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had a large red spot on his chest where the semen that had leaked out of Tsuko had been. He'd obviously scrubbed hard at the spot. He went to his room to get some clothes on and then joined Yusuke and Hiei in the living room.

"So do we know where Kurama is yet?" he asked.  
"No he's not responding to any calls," Yusuke said. "Where could he be while his girl is like this"  
"No where voluntarily," Hiei speculated.

They all sat in thought, wondering where Kurama could really be. There were too many possibilities and not enough to rule out.

Kurama was detained and decently dressed again. Judge Mae and her guard Kim were settling their clothes. Still high under the sex spell, Judge Kim signed to dismiss Kurama's case and he was quickly released afterwards. He stumbled around, slowly heading home, with his hand in his pants. As long as no one touched him and he kept his hand to himself, he wouldn't rape anyone and he could probably make it home. Hopefully. Kurama was passing through the woods where Harley and Kendrick had dropped Tsuko off and Kurama caught the scent of her. He could smell the strong lingering scent of her arousal there. It made him grip himself a little more tightly as he basked in that scent. Tsuko was not here, Kurama knew where he would probably find her. With an immoral smirk and thoughts of sex, Kurama headed, at a quicker pace, towards the house.

Trish: Not all cops are like that…I hope. I know we got some pretty immoral bastards out there but lets hope their not all senseless, ya know? And the law system does not work that fast either and you definitely won't have your case dismissed if you rape someone.

Nathaniel: Power corrupts.

Trish: Not me! When I become supreme ruler life shall carry on as usual, though any law break shall face draconian punishment! It shall teach all to be wary of their actions! Mwahaha!

Nathaniel: laughs Well lets hope you never get in a pissy mood then.

Trish: Heh no worries. But anyway, Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Trish: It has been a long while, I know and I do apologize. I haven't hit a writer's block…more a capability dam. I know I want to write, I know what to write, but I can't get on the comp long enough to write. That and I went to Texas and have lots of chemistry to do. But yea…

Nathaniel: Fun trip, yes?

Trish: Definitely. I got the Guilty Pleasures comic book while I was in TX. Its aweshome! The second issue comes out Wednesday.

Nathaniel: Score.

Trish: Chaa. I can't wait until I see how they make you look. I don't own Nathaniel or Yuyu Hakusho. Enjoy the fic!  
CHAPTER XI: SOBER?

Yukina and Shizuru joined the guys in the living room. Shizuru sighed as she sat down, an unlit cigarette twirling in her deft slender fingers. With her free hand, she massaged her eyes and temples and put her head back on the back of the couch. Yukina, though straight-backed with perfect posture, seemed hunched in on herself.

"How is she?" Kuwabara asked.  
"She seems a bit better, but she still hot under whatever the hell was injected into her," Shizuru said.  
"And her jail time didn't seem to help her either," Yukina said.  
"Wait, Tsuko went to jail?" Yusuke asked.  
"It's what she muttered when we were cleaning her," Shizuru.  
"Oh," Yukina remembered something, "She did say Kurama…It was sort of incoherent, but she was saying something about Kurama in jail, too."

All eyes were on Yukina, though not necessarily staring at her. Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths hung open, Hiei's eyes widened, and Shizuru's twirling cigarette halted its motion.

"Say what?" Kuwabara said.  
"Kurama's in jail?" Yusuke asked.  
"But why? Kurama and jail don't even sound right in the same sentence," Shizuru said.  
"That's what I thought," Yukina said, "So I figured maybe Tsuko is just really out of it at the moment."

The front door opened and closed heavily, the sound of someone breathing hard resonated from the front hall. Everyone was up from their seats and staring down the hall at a disheveled Kurama before he could even take a step away from the door. He looked up, his eyes heavy lidded from his recent orgasm, his hand nearly glued to his shaft with fresh and drying semen. His other hand was on the doorknob still; his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing.

"Is Tsuko here?" he huffed, his eyes losing focus every few seconds.

They nodded, too floored by Kurama's appearance to use words.

"I'm going to…wash up," Kurama staggered from the door and headed to the nearest shower.

Thirty minutes later Kurama appeared from the bathroom, clean and thankfully not caressing himself. He seemed to have gathered his composure enough to speak to his friends. He was glad for that because a clear head, no matter how temporary, would help him achieve what he wanted.

"She's in her room?" he asked the occupants of the living room.  
"Yeah, you ok man?" Yusuke asked.  
"It's been a rough day, sorry for my earlier appearance," Kurama said, so far so good.  
"Heh, I bet Tsuko's was worse," Kuwabara said.  
"Most likely," he shrugged and then straightened, "I'm going to check on her."

He rounded the corner towards Tsuko's room and felt no movement from the other room. He smiled, triumphant, and put his hand on the doorknob to Tsuko's room. He could hear her panting and silently growling in frustration through the door. The low carnal sounds she made ignited the flame burning at his loins; the flame he'd managed to suppress long enough. He opened the door gently and closed it quietly behind him. His eyes beheld Tsuko: she was naked, though there was a blanket pooled around the base of her body. She's been tied to her bed, unable to move to quench sex hungry fire that threatened to burn her up. Kurama swallowed and started towards her bed. Tsuko saw him; her eyes met his and fell down his body to her core where his pants concealed his rock hard cock. She strained and growled again because she couldn't move. Kurama reached down to her, his hand started on her cheek in a caring caress, but soon traveled down hungrily over her curves, he palmed her nipple and closed his eyes in a sigh, and then slid his hand down further between her thighs. He opened his eyes when he felt the nectar of her sex warm his fingers. Tsuko tossed her head back as Kurama gave his hand free roam over her sex while he used his other to untie her. He growled frustrated when he reached a knot he couldn't undo with simply one hand which immediately told him that Hiei had tied the ropes. He reluctantly removed his hand from Tsuko's loins and untied her completely. Before he had all the ropes well and truly out of the way, Tsuko jumped him. She pushed him back on her bed and mounted him immediately afterwards. She rocked her hips, achieving a depth that could only be reached when she was on top and cried out in a mini orgasm. It shook her body, numbing her senses in flashes of ecstasy. Kurama rolled her over and took control of the fucking. He plowed into her pussy like it stole his virginity and he knew he could have it back if he dug deep enough. Tsuko's bed shook with their effort and their sighs mingled like their sex juices did. The door opened and Hiei came through in a flash of speed and pulled Kurama off Tsuko with Shizuru right behind him to restrain Tsuko. Kurama writhed in Hiei's grip, still feeling the sensation of Tsuko clamped around his dick. He started to turn in Hiei's arms and Hiei quickly released him and moved away from his immediate reach. But though Hiei was quick, Kurama surprised him with speed. He had his arms around Hiei and started to dry hump him. Kurama barely did two pumps before Hiei punched the shit out of him. He socked him in the gut and followed through with an uppercut. Kurama went down; out cold. Shizuru struggled to get Tsuko tied up again and finally managed to get her arms restrained by the time Hiei started dragging Kurama's lax form from the room. Instead of the complicated knots Hiei had suppress Tsuko with earlier, Shizuru settled for tying Tsuko's hands and legs to either corner of her bed. She left the room with Tsuko tied spread eagled, but covered again with her blanket. She voiced her frustrations after Shizuru's retreating form, rubbing her thighs together as best as she could.

Kurama woke up an hour later tied to a dumbbell pole turned straight up with all the weights available in the house keeping it upright. Kurama's arms were tied behind him, painfully bending around the circular weights and joined at the wrist. His head felt heavy and he draped it down, trying to lean forward but found that his chest was bound to the makeshift stake as well. He raised his head and opened his eyes to find that he was in the middle of the living room; where everyone was comfortably seated on the couches. They were talking about the situation.

"I still say we should just let them fuck the drug from their system," Yusuke said.  
"You obviously have never been laid," Hiei said.  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Yusuke was prepared to defend himself.  
"It may be enjoyable, but there's a reason why we have to go at least fifteen minutes between orgasms," Hiei started. "Unlike women who could just go until they get tired"  
"So, what, it's not healthy for guys to come so many times in a row?" Kuwabara asked.  
"That's an understatement," Shizuru said. "A guy's lower organs are more delicate than a woman's"  
"It would be best to just keep them restrained until they're all better," Yukina said.  
"I can't imagine how Kurama got drugged though," Hiei mused aloud.

The question brought memories to Kurama; images of Markus and Eddy. He remembered the needle going into a vein in his cock…He felt his erection with the mere thought of his unit. The memories faded away to a single minded objective: achieve pleasure. He laid his head back against the bar and shut his eyes. He felt a constant tingle in his crotch and looked down at his boner stretched tight in his pants. He made a move to grab it, forgetting that he was tied up and quickly reminded so. He growled softly in discomfort and dissatisfaction and flexed his thighs in an attempt to sate some part of the wanton urges. He was so engrossed in trying to make the constant wanting cease that he didn't realize he was being called on.

"Kurama, can you hear us? Kurama!" Yusuke was yelling now.  
He looked up, surprised to have attention directed at him, "Huh"  
"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

Kurama wondered if he should even attempt explain to them how he feels, but was cut short of his musings by his name being called again.

"Kurama? Damn man, are you in there?" Yusuke asked.

He nodded and looked at Yusuke expectantly.

"How did you get injected with the stuff anyway?" Yusuke asked what Hiei had wondered.  
Kurama tried to speak and found it hard to keep his focus off his penis, but he managed, "Jumped"  
"By who?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Markus obviously," Yusuke told him.

Kurama felt himself getting angry. He was being denied pleasure, even manually. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair with all his friends content while he sat restrained and denied. His soft growls elevated to frustrated incoherent sounds. Everyone heard Tsuko's soft cries elevating from her room. Yukina stood to go check on her. It was when she left that a missing person clicked to Kuwabara.

"Hey, where's Botan?" he asked.

The guys looked around as if just realizing that she was missing. Shizuru answered.

"She went to Koenma to try and find out more about Markus," she said it like it was plain news.  
"Oh," Yusuke replied.  
"That's good," Kuwabara said.

Yukina came back into the living room and took her seat by Shizuru. Tsuko was following her. She had on some blue shorts and a long white t-shirt. She came in quietly and sat with the girls, carefully avoiding any eye contact with anyone. She drew her knees up and hugged her knees to her chest, looking down at the floor. Sitting and moving her legs seemed to cause her pain, but Tsuko hid telltale signs of it. A minor wince was all she let slip. Shizuru's eyes had widened at the sight of her but that was about it. Yusuke and Kuwabara had no trouble voicing their thoughts.

"Um Yukina, why did you untie Tsuko?" Kuwabara asked.  
Tsuko answered that, "It's all right. I'm better now, not a 100, but I can control this much."

Kurama was again enamored with his frustrated musings of how to jack-off without his hands, but he stopped and looked towards Tsuko when he heard her voice, soft and uncertain. Tsuko hadn't tucked her shirt over her knees when she drew them up and Kurama could see between her legs; her vulva was still swollen with excitement, still leaking her love nectar. Kurama's eyes widened; his craving for sex multiplied manifold. His throat was suddenly dry and he tried to swallow past the dry lump of need. Tsuko had raised her eyes enough to see Kurama staring at her and pulled her shirt over her knees and tucked the hem under her butt. Kurama continued to stare, as though he could see through the white fabric, but his eyes looked sad, like a rejected puppy.

"You've managed to metabolize the drug?" Shizuru asked, "That's great news"  
"Yeah," Tsuko replied.  
"Do you remember what happened? Who drugged you?" Hiei asked.

Tsuko hugged herself tighter and nodded.

"Tell us so we can kill his ass!" Yusuke said, excited that they finally had a lead.

Staring over her knees at the floor, Tsuko told them all that had happened. She told them about when she had left the house to go for a walk when she saw an old man and then suddenly the boulder that'd been used to knock her out. She told them of the lab, described what she could remember to them. Then Markus came into the story. She described him, from his spiky black hair and dark brown eyes to his caramel complex. Later in her story, Eddy came into perspective. She described him from his pale complex to his pale grey eyes and darker grey hair. She did not neglect to mention that he was a demon and that he wore a spike studded collar and had his eyebrow pierced. She continued her story to her time on the streets and getting picked up by cops. Aside from Markus, Eddy, and the old man, Tsuko could not remember faces of the people she encountered. She concluded her story with Kuwabara's rescue. All the while she stared at the floor, ashamed to meet her friend's faces, afraid of what she'd find there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. Trish: About 4 and a half pages, that's a pretty good update. 

Nathaniel: Finally we're getting somewhere with the plot.

Trish: This was just my attempt at a story with pointless fucking, there was no plot intended, but we ended up with one.

Nathaniel: Somehow did…

Trish: Hope you all enjoyed it, please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Trish: It's been a while, sorry, but I finally got back to it.

Nathaniel: Yes, finally.

Trish: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho, but everyone else in this story is mine. ENJOY!

XII: ALMOST THERE

Botan had come back a couple minutes after Tsuko finished explaining her story to everyone in the living room. Tsuko still had her eyes downcast, though she wasn't just staring at the floor, she was watching Kurama. She hugged herself close and wished that he wasn't still under the drug because she could have gone for some non-sexual comfort right then. Kurama was carefully avoiding focusing on anything, he kept his eyes closed, banishing all thoughts from being directed towards sex. He fought for control even with a rock hard erection fighting to be freed from his pants. Botan gave the room a once over, her eyes lingering on Kurama before she smirked.

"That's a new look for you Kurama," she said, meaning it as a joke.

The look Kurama spared her was definitely not funny. Botan took a step back, distancing herself from one of Kurama's most evil glares.

"So Botan, did you guys find anything?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Uh, yes well. Obviously it's the old man, whom we've found out is named Richard Kruegerstein, that is behind the big topic in the news about the women. He's a big shot European chemist who actually is wanted in Europe for inhumane testing of dangerous chemicals. He claims all his work to be in the name of chemistry, though he has never once used any antidote on the victims he's released to the general public"  
"So does that mean the only way for us to overcome this stuff is to metabolize it?" Tsuko asked, finally looking up.  
Botan shrugged, "We're not sure if he made a cure for this lust serum, but we can only hope so when we attack his lab"  
"Wait attack? You know where his lab is?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well yeah, it was in his file. He's known to work with demons so we have kept a good profile of him up"  
"Great, so when do we attack?" Kuwabara asked.  
"When Kurama is well enough to think above the yearning for sex. I'm sure he would like to get his few punches in at the people who did this to him," Botan said.  
"Hm, you think a cold shower will help his situation?" Shizuru asked.  
"Maybe," Yusuke agreed.  
"No, trust me it won't. It'll make it worse," Tsuko said, casting her eyes down again.  
"How do you mean?" Botan asked.  
"If anything touches him at all…it's like a dying fire when controlled, but when anything touches him it grows and engulfs his mind. Denying it is a maddening thing. Right now he's supersensitive to touch, the best bet would be to let him go cold turkey of touches until he has well enough control."

Everyone continued to ask Tsuko and Botan questions about Markus and his grandfather Richard, but mostly asking Tsuko about the effects of the serum. She searched her vast knowledge of words and still found herself at a loss as how to describe how it felt to yearn the wanton touch of another. Fire was just one comparison, but it lacked the full feeling. It was more an electric fire with watery properties that spread the feeling all over her body at the simplest touch. Just thinking about how to describe it and voicing aloud hopeless comparisons tightened her nipples and soon after she felt a trickle of wetness from between her legs. Tsuko hugged herself tightly, trying to deny and suppress the sexual feeling that roared through her body. Her downcast eyes wandered to Kurama and slowly wandered up his body. His chest was left to great advantage with his arms being tied behind him and his long red locks framing his shoulders and neck. She looked back down in his lap, a spot she deliberately jumped over with her eyes when she sought his body, and saw the tight bulge just beneath the fly of his jeans that demanded release. Release. The thought of that word brought a flashback to the orgasms she'd had throughout the last day. A sensory memory so strong of a man buried deep inside her brought her back arching and her arms gripping the couch around her and dragging a moan from deep in her throat. She felt movement around her and knew someone was about to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she tried to yell but it became a long sigh.  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Yukina and Shizuru's hands hovered over her.  
"I'll be fine in a minute as long as no one touches me," Tsuko managed a harsh breathless whisper.

The hands faded from around her as Tsuko released the couch and crossed her arms over her body, her nails digging into her arms; the pain helped her swim back into control. In her flailing and wriggling, she had squeezed herself into the corner of the couch, her knees drawn together and resting on the arm, her body clenched tight to itself against the back of the couch. Tsuko looked and saw everyone's attention on her as she slowly began to control her breathing. Her gaze drifted and focused on Kurama whom was more in tune to what was happening her body than anyone else in the room. He more than any other could smell the arousal that her flashback had brought her, he more than any other knew the craving for sexual attention, he knew the scent of her nectar. He knew. Tsuko had an urge to throw herself to the floor and ravage Kurama; to free his rock hard erection from the stiff bulge of his pants and to lower herself onto it and feel the super sensitive feelings pass through her in total abandon. She squeezed her arms tighter and shut her eyes against the visual. The drug was still in her, she could control it to some extent, but she suspected that until she got a cure for it, there would always be this undercurrent of wantonness. Kurama looked up at Tsuko from his forcible spot on the floor. He watched as her eyes had traveled up his body and back down to his core. He had felt her eyes like a near tangible caress but the look on her face did not match the look in her eyes. Tsuko wanted him, that much was visible on both accounts, but her eyes held the sorrow that it had been ruined by the drug while her face showed the very visible wanting of his touch. That one shadow in her eyes helped him push more of the drug away; helped him get that much more in control.

"Tsuko…" he whispered.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tsuko said softly and opened her eyes. "I told you it wasn't completely gone"  
"We definitely believe you now," Yusuke said.  
Yukina came back into the room, no one had noticed she'd even left, "Can we touch you now"  
Tsuko nodded, "No lingering touches and I should be able to control it. Why"  
"You're bleeding," Yukina pointed out with cotton balls, antibiotics, and bandages.  
"Oh," Tsuko looked down at her bloody arms and fingers.  
"Would it be better for you to clean them yourself or shall I do it?" Yukina asked.  
Tsuko thought for a minute, "You do it."

Yukina set the stuff down between Tsuko and her and took the cotton balls with some antibiotics on it and started to swab at the bloody cuts and clean up around them. Then she dressed the wounds and replaced the items in the first aid kit.

"Let's go get those bastards now," Kurama said.

Everyone looked at him. He seemed angry now, though he was still packed tightly in his pants. There was a determination to fight all that stood in his way in his beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to ease whatever hesitation everyone had. They untied him. Kurama rubbed his shoulders and rotated his neck and made very sure not to touch anyone or anything.

"Well Botan?" he asked her.  
"Yes well then, follow me," she procured her oar and walked out the door.  
"Are you sure it's wise for you to come with us?" Hiei asked her.  
"Of course not. But I'm just going to be showing you guys the place and then I'll stay high and out of sight until you come back out"  
Hiei nodded, "You two must definitely stay here," he spoke to Shizuru and Yukina.  
"Figures," Shizuru said, "Fine but you guys gotta give him a wallop for me"  
"Gladly," Tsuko and Kurama said at once.

Just as Botan had said she led everyone to Richard's lab and then flew out of sight. The Chemist' house looked fairly ordinary, certainly not large enough to hold as large a lab as Tsuko had described. But Botan's finding had confirmed what one would guess; an underground laboratory. Hiei made a quick careful scout around the house; there was no other way into the underground except inside. He met back up with everyone and they were ready to go in. They went straight for the door, Yusuke turned the handle and found it unlocked. He looked at Hiei.

"Could they be expecting us?" he asked quietly.  
"Maybe, tread wary," he replied.

Yusuke pushed the door open looking around and found the first room empty. Everyone came in and together searched the house. Nothing. The way to the underground lab was supremely hidden. Hiei pulled off the bandage over his jagan eye and looked around; there he found it. He focused on what his jagan found and saw it. He pointed it out to the others and they saw it too.

"Weird man, I swear we all looked there at one point or another," Kuwabara said.  
"A spell of Reluctance," Kurama said. "Its magic that keeps the eye from noticing what's right in front of them"  
"Oh."

Hiei led the way down into the underground. The stairs descended down into a long stone hallway. The floor was the only furnishings here. They walked on a few feet and saw a door to the left; looking further ahead they saw that several doors alternated down the hall. Hiei looked a question at the others.

"Should we check the doors or go straight"  
"Straight," Tsuko said. "Definitely straight."

No one doubted her. They passed up all the doors and went straight ahead. At the end of the rocky hallway were three doors. They decided to split up and call for each other whoever found Richard or Markus first. Tsuko decided to go straight, Yusuke and Kuwabara went left, and Hiei and Kurama went right. The guys opened their doors to reveal another hallway that turned sharply at the end. They left their doors open and Tsuko ventured into her own direction. The room was pitch black, no lighting at all, but she smelt something. Something familiar was in the air, something she had experience before. A soft light grew in the distance and she squinted and got closer. There was a squirming mass of something up ahead. Focused on what she was seeing, Tsuko paid no heed to the smell. Upon closer inspection, the mass was in fact a group of men and women, ravenously falling into each other in a mindless obsession with desire. When she saw that the scent clicked it. She had been releasing her own version of it when she was left with Botan in the bathroom. An air of sex was drawing her closer, not her trying to decipher what she had seen. Her nipples clenched and she staggered as the dormant fire in her loins roared to life. A Male noticed her and rushed to her, pushing her against the wall and plastering his mouth over hers, down her neck and body. Something shorter but stronger than the man knocked him away in a black flash and Kurama was there pulling her quickly out of the room. He led her down the right hall that he and Hiei had started to go down. Hiei was behind them, closing the door and leaning against it. Tsuko was breathing hard, her eyes heavy lidded, her body still on fire. Kurama backed away from her, his own mind swaying with the scent of the sex-filled room. Tsuko closed down her senses, trying to regain control of her body and mind. First she focused on her breathing, slowing it from near hyperventilating to a more controlled inhale exhale exercise. Slowing her breath also calmed her pulse which slowed her blood flow back to normal and that calmed the fire in her loins. She put her head up, wiping the other man's kisses from her face and upper body.

"Thanks guys," she said.  
Hiei nodded, "If he hadn't recognized that smell we wouldn't have been in time for to you gain such easy control"  
"It's not easy, but thanks a lot anyways"  
"Let's move on," Kurama too, had calmed down. "If you're ready"  
"Yeah, let's do it."

Trish: Well judging from this chapter, the next one I post will be the last one. It'll hopefully be a long last one, but it will be the last nonetheless.

Nathaniel: I already know what's gonna happen ::smiles::

Trish: Yeah that's cause I told you. But yeah, please review! And Happy Holidays to everyone! Belated but happy either way. Lol. 


	13. Chapter 13

Trish: Gomen nasai mina-san! Its been a bit, I know. I've sorta hit a detail block. But I got back into the swing of things. Enjoy my official looking disclaimer and more importantly the FIC!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER X: REVENGA

They traveled down the hall together: Kurama, Hiei and Tsuko. It seemed a dull walk, all stone grey and packed dirt. Finally though, they saw a turn in the walkway. Moving faster, Hiei turned the corner carefully to spy a door. He listened to the other side before opening the door to see a door across and another adjacent to the one he just opened. A few seconds later the door across from him opened and there stood Yusuke and Kuwabara. They all stared at each other.

"Three passageways that lead to the same hall," Yusuke said.  
"What a dipshit, he could have just kept the hall going straight," Kuwabara remarked.  
"Perhaps it is to throw off intruders such as ourselves. Something to split us up and makes us vulnerable to ambush," Kurama suggested.  
"Then why no ambush? Aside from the straight path," Tsuko questioned.  
"Why indeed," Hiei said.

All together again, the group headed down the single hall and finally reached a steel door. Tsuko paused at the sight of it and closed her eyes. She recollected back to her scan of the lab and remembered seeing a metal door. She voiced her opinion.

"Guys beware, I remember seeing a steel door when I woke up here. This might be it"  
"Right," the guys replied.

After a collective breath to calm their nerves, they opened the door. The expanse of the lab Tsuko had woken up to grew in their view and an old man with his back to the door worked with tubes and liquids and powders. He gave an agitated sigh.

"I told you to go out and check on that girl and guy we are testing, Markus," came Richard's remark.

Before anyone could give a scathing reply, Kurama lunged forward, grasping the old man's barely-there hair and slamming his head onto the counter top he worked on. He repeated it several times, crushing the glassware with Richard's head until his blood mixed with his chemicals. Finally Hiei and Yusuke managed to pull him off the old guy whereas Tsuko continued Kurama's work and roughed the old man up and then threw him over the counter. He laid there stunned for several long moments before focus slowly returned to his aged eyes. He stood wobbly and stared the group down from the other side of the counters he worked on. They returned with darkened eyes while blood and chemicals dripped at their feet.

"How did you get in here?" Richard was surely surprised. "How did you even find this place?"

Tsuko and Kurama ignored his words and started to walk around the sides of the counter to continue to beat his face in. The others followed in step, but Hiei took lead.

"Where's the vaccination," he demanded.

That stopped Tsuko and Kurama in their sure steps. They'd almost forgotten that that was prime business before revenge. They shared a look before sinking into their resolve to beat the shit out of him after they found out where the cure was.

Richard wiped blood from his eyes, "Do you have any idea how long I've been working on that"  
"If you're not talking about the cure, I don't want to hear it," Kurama growled.  
"I don't create cures you fool. I am a chemist not a doctor. Its not my job. I create things, I don't help people"  
"And what do you stand to gain from this serum?" Tsuko questioned.  
"Money. Do you know how much money people will pay for a love potion that actually works?" Richard said.  
"Money doesn't spend when your dead," Hiei's voice was dark.  
"No, it doesn't," Richard said, "But then I won't be dying today."

He snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Hiei had lunged for Richard, as well as Tsuko and Kurama, while Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed behind to watch their backs; though in the dark they were useless. Hiei's punch landed and the sound of metal slamming against the tiled floor echoed in the large lab. Richard snapped again and the lights turned back on. Everyone but Hiei was trapped in a large metal and plastic cage. They beat against the walls to no avail, but a gas had begun to leak in. Hiei, who got behind the cage before the lights turned on, looked around at the corners of the cage, while the others tried to hold their breathes. Tsuko and Kurama's eyes widened; it was the scent! On the other side, Richard was laughing and began to melt and grow straighter, shifting form into that of Eddy. He laughed, seeing them all panicking inside the gaseous bubble, soon to be falling upon each other for mindless sex. Hiei, seemingly inside from Eddy's point of view, knelt down to try and lift the cage but it proved far too heavy. He took his sword and slashed the plastic but it too proved its strength by remaining whole. He cursed and decided to just attack the source of the problem: Eddy. He moved in a flash of darkness and was on Eddy in less than a second, his sword at rest just above the spiked collar he wore.

"Release them now or die," he said in a gravelly low voice.  
"No," he said defiantly.

Inside the cage, Yusuke and Kuwabara were succumbing to the scent. Their eyes lost focus as they swayed under the scent of sex made gaseous. Their eyes wandered the cage, searching for a female, and found Tsuko. The power of the sex gas or even the serum wasn't sexist; any sexual favor could sate it, however it was the strong orientation of the induced that chose its targets. Only if there was a choice. Tsuko had still managed to hold her breath but was in desperate need of air, her lungs burned for it, but she held fast. Short of passing out, she could hold out. She saw that the guys were falling under and her heart rate sped off, using up more of her hard held oxygen. They moved towards her and Kurama stepped in their way; holding his breath, but prepared to fight. The slightly opaque confinement thudded and shifted as Yusuke and Kuwabara combined threw Kurama against the wall to get to Tsuko. Hiei knew it was getting much worse inside and decided that Eddy was of no use. He let it show in his eyes, that he was about to kill him, and Eddy saw it. His eyes widened a touch and he grit his teeth, but he did not speak or volunteer how to free the others. Hiei's sword bit into the tiled floor beneath Eddy and blood flowed warm and viscous around the gaping wound in Eddy's neck. It was a killing blow and Hiei made sure it hurt as much as it seemed it did. Another bang against the wall behind him brought Hiei to his feet and he turned back to see what happened. Kurama rushed Kuwabara, keeping the lumbering guy off Tsuko while letting her fend for herself with Yusuke. Kuwabara punched Kurama in the jaw and kicked him off and stood tall to take Tsuko for himself. Yusuke was thrown into him and they both fell, temporarily stunned. Hiei saw Kurama stand and sway on his feet; swayed by the scent! Hiei knew he had to get them out of that quickly before they all took Tsuko at once. He glanced around the large lab and found switches and panels by the door they entered by. He dashed for it and began pushing buttons and seeing their result. A rather small, gray button stopped the gas flow in the cage, while a larger black button started it up again. Hiei quickly pushed the gray button again and stayed away from the black button. He pushed a few other buttons and finally the cage began to lift, leaking its gaseous contents out into the vast room. Hiei pushed still more buttons and found one that turned fans on. He left the panel at that and went to pry his friends off Tsuko. She was lifted off the ground, Kuwabara and Yusuke each had a leg and was enthusiastically running their hands alone the tone under thigh as well as tracing them up between her legs. Yusuke had pulled Tsuko's shirt up and was nuzzling a breast through her bra while Kurama was behind her rubbing her butt and nibbling at her neck. 'Shit' Hiei thought as he punched Yusuke and Kuwabara away and caught the bulk of Tsuko's weight. He kicked Kurama in the gut and backed him off. He backed up with Tsuko in his arms to get all the guys in his sight before he put Tsuko down and stood in front of her. Kuwabara got up, growling, his eyes still dark with desire. Hiei ran quickly and kicked him clear across the large lab, where he slid and banged into the far wall. Yusuke made a go for it and received the same treatment as Kuwabara. Hiei watched Kurama, knowing he'd go for it, but hoping he'd come to his senses. It didn't please him to beat on his friends, no matter how cold he acted. If that wasn't enough problems to worry about, Tsuko wrapped her arms around Hiei and sighed. She'd fought hard to not breath, but failed in the end and ended up lightheaded and sex hungry. She ran her hands along his chest, brushing her fingers over his nipples and slowly lower. Worse still, the door they came in opened again. Markus stood in the frame, his cool smile in place and amused.

"Poor guys, I see Eddy has some fun before he died," Markus said, as though he planned the death from the beginning. "Ah I see you brought my girl back for me, thanks."

Tsuko froze upon hearing his voice. Her hands no longer roamed the firm expanse of Hiei's body. Instead she heard one of the voices that started this all. She turned her head slowly to see him: he wore a white wife beater with blue jeans and looked as happy as can be. It angered her, what more his calling her 'his girl'. She clenched her fist and it wasn't until Hiei tensed under her hand that she realized it was his flesh in her grip. She released him but let a low growl trickle out from her lips. The growl from that close to his ear sped up Hiei's pulse and it wasn't even the scent that swayed him. It was the element of danger: being so close to an angry pan-demon with such loose control. Kurama appeared beside Hiei, glaring at Markus. Apparently the sight of Markus had killed whatever mood he was in. Hiei was thankful for it. Greatly so. Yusuke and Kuwabara not so much.

"So you gonna let my bitch go or are you gonna fuck her and let me watch?" Markus asked, riling their anger unknowingly. "You're not touching her," Kurama spoke slowly and quietly to keep from yelling. "Ever"  
"What say we put a wager on that," Markus said and moved closer.

Did he think that they were all under sway of the scent? Is that why he was so calm and cool. Could Markus not feel the near palpable hatred on the air or did he think it was just self control? Hiei didn't know what to make of it, but if he thought they were fighting to not fuck Tsuko, it may come in handy. Hiei spared a quick glance at Kurama and knew that he caught his train of thought. With an inward smile, Hiei let himself fall into the role Markus thought he'd already taken. He leaned against Tsuko and hoped she knew what he was doing. She did: she resumed her caressing of Hiei's body while Kurama stiffly moved behind her and started to feel her up. Markus' smile grew wider as he came dangerously closer to the trio. Kurama started to slide his hands under Tsuko's shirt, letting his eyes cloud with desire. Hiei grabbed her knees and Kurama supported her torso and they lowered her to the floor. Reluctantly, invisibly so, Kurama started to pull Tsuko's shirt up, revealing to the room the smooth tone expanse of her stomach. Markus crept ever closer, kneeling down within arms reach of Kurama and Hiei. It hurt him not to move for him yet, but he wasn't advantageously close, not yet. Markus started to reach an arm out while Hiei buried his face in the soft skin under Tsuko's naval. Now. Both Hiei and Kurama launched themselves at Markus. He seemed to have anticipated that at least and pulled out a blade lightning quick, however, it was just a little too slow. Kurama connected a very solid, very heavy punch to Markus' cheek while Hiei had grabbed his wrist and pulled Markus into Kurama's fist harder. Alas when fighting with a weapon someone has to catch it. Hiei did. When he pulled Markus into Kurama's attack faster and more forceful, he also had that force to drive the blade into his side. Luckily for Hiei however, it was only strong enough to bruise, and not kill.  
Tsuko saved Hiei the task and pulled the knife from his side and immediately plunged it into Markus' groin. Markus' reflex kicked in and her reached for his balls as Tsuko twisted and pulled at the knife, causing as much damage and pain as she possibly could. She had damn near severed his equipment when she stopped. Kurama made the killing blow taking the bloody knife from Tsuko and driving it hilt deep into Markus' heart, compressing his ribs a little with the force. Hiei held a hand to the wound, adding pressure as he gave Tsuko a sideways glare.

"I know you're pissed at him but you could have taken the knife nicer," he said.  
"Sorry," Tsuko said and looked at the blood seeping between his fingers, "I didn't make it worse did I"  
Hiei shook his head, "No"  
"So that's what, two down and one to go, right?" Yusuke asked from behind them.  
"Yeah; the old man," Tsuko said.

Trish: Kind of open, ey? Hehe. Can't be helped, this is where my muse left me so yea. The next chapter is probably the last one and uh…it might be a long one, depends on how many details I can fit into it and if I want to do a final closure scene with Tsuko and Kurama. Review and let me know what you think! Danke! 


	14. Chapter 14

Trish: Ok, so this is the last chapter and I▓m sorry but its not a long one. Here, once again, is my official looking disclaimer and I hope you enjoy the closure.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter XIV: DEATH KNELLS FOR RICHARD

⌠Let▓s get out of here,■ Hiei said, rising to his feet, hoping the others would follow suit.  
⌠I fucking hate old people,■ Tsuko growled as she stood.

Everyone stood and began to move towards the one door that led in and out of the lab. Kuwabara lagged behind, glancing along the counters and cabinets. His eyes fixed on the vials of translucent green liquid. He slowed even more and swiped two of the closest vials and quickly set them in his pocket without the others noticing. A goofy grin took over the bottom of his face as his mind raced at the possibilities that the potion would bring him. Yusuke noticed his grin and poked him in the ribs.

⌠What▓s got you so damn happy?■ ⌠Its finally over,■ he covered, without missing a beat.  
⌠Except for the old guy.■ ⌠Yeah but he▓s old. He▓s no real threat alone,■ Kuwabara said.  
⌠And what if he hires out another demon like Eddy?■ Kurama said.  
⌠Then we▓ll kill him and the old man when we cross paths,■ Kuwabara said.  
⌠I don▓t think we▓ll be as lucky next time. He▓s probably working to increase the effects of the shit as we speak,■ Tsuko said. ⌠All the more reason to find him now before he creates an epidemic,■ Hiei said.

The group exited the lab and underground tunnel and, after giving it another, closer sweep, the house. Returning quickly back to the house they all shared, Kurama treated Hiei▓s wound while Tsuko went to shower. Yusuke and Kuwabara reported back to Koenma to see if he knew where exactly Richard was. Hiei went off to nap, and Kurama headed to the shower, thinking Tsuko was done and in her room napping as well. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in his room as he slowly undressed on his way to the bathroom. He▓d undone his belt and was unzipping his pants when he opened the bathroom door and stepped in. He heard a sharp intake of air and cloth rustling and looked up to see Tsuko covering up with a towel and still very much naked.

⌠Oh shit, Tsuko I▓m-■ Kurama stammered.  
⌠Kurama, what the hell?!■ ⌠Sorry,■ Kurama said, raising his hands in defense and adverting his eyes.

His pants, unzipped and released, slid down his thighs, revealing his dark blue boxer-briefs. Tsuko▓s eyes were drawn to the flash of dark color in contrast to the exposed pale skin of his body. Having just stepped out the shower and only grabbing the towel before Kurama walked in, Tsuko was still wet. A few drops combined and slid down her spine, rounding over the curve of her ass to disappear into her crack. She shuddered. Heat flared between the two; both mostly naked and barely covered, both very recently under the sway of the chemical. But neither under the influence now.

⌠Close the door; lock it,■ Tsuko said, quietly.  
⌠Tsuko, I▓m really sorr- what?■ Kurama asked, even though he was already twisting the lock to the door.  
⌠We▓ve done it so many times now, right┘especially in jail,■ Tsuko started, ⌠So why not do it for real, you and me, no drugs, just us.■ Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Tsuko held her hand up, ⌠Don▓t think this can only be a one time thing,■ she smiled, ⌠You know me, I need a regular diet.■ Kurama grinned, ⌠I think I can help with that.■ ⌠Good, now come ▓ere■ Tsuko grabbed the waist band of his underwear and pulled him closer.

Her towel slid off her body as she pulled his hot flesh flush against her wet body and kissed him. Kurama shuddered with the sudden contact of her cool body, but his hands went right to her hips, sliding in all the cooling water on her flesh. He dipped his head, sliding his fiery red hair forward to entangle in Tsuko▓s deep dark blue curls. Tsuko▓s hand went from his underwear to his face and then down to his neck, leaving a moist trail. They kissed like it was their first time, like the other was air and they couldn▓t get enough. Kurama freed Tsuko▓s lips from his own and sealed his mouth around her neck, rubbing the rest of his body as close to hers as he possibly could. His groin brushed against her thigh and he winced. Tsuko felt the motion.

⌠What▓s wrong?■ she gasped.  
⌠We▓re just too much a nymph for our own good,■ he sighed, resignedly.  
⌠Meaning?■ her mind was slowly beginning to clear from her aroused state.

Kurama brushed a hand down over Tsuko▓s pussy, just petting her lightly and he felt her slight tense. He retrieved his hand and sighed.

⌠Oh,■ Tsuko said. ⌠We really fucked ourselves up, ey?■ ⌠Quite literally. We▓ll have to wait some time, unless you think you▓re ready to bring pain into your pleasure?■ he smirked seductively.  
⌠Its no problem for me,■ Tsuko kissed his chin, ⌠but what about you?■ she brushed his groin with her fingertips.  
He flinched, ⌠Probably not so soon,■ he sighed again. ⌠Sorry, I didn▓t mean to walk in on you, I thought you were done and in bed by now.■ ⌠How could I possibly sleep peacefully if your not near to keep me calm? Want me to wash your back so we can get to bed on time?■ ⌠I▓d be delighted.■

Tsuko turned on the hot water once more and let it heat up as Kurama relinquished the rest of his clothes and set two dry towels on the toilet seat by the shower. Kurama stepped into the shower, Tsuko following him, letting him take the most of the warm stream of water. She grabbed a wash clothe and put soap on it and began to run it along his back. Over the muscled swell of his shoulders, up over the back of his trapezoid muscles and then swooping down to cover his lower back and upper buttocks. While Tsuko washed his back, Kurama lathered up his hands and cleansed the front of his body, enjoying the comforting touches from Tsuko. Tsuko dropped the clothe and ran her hands along his soapy back and Kurama groaned. His eyes fluttered shut, feeling her agile hands massaging along his tense muscles. His knees suddenly hurt and he opened his eyes to see that he▓d fallen in the shower. Tsuko▓s hands hovered over his shoulders, her face brimmed with concern peeking around to see his own covered in embarrassed confusion. He turned his face towards the stream of hot water to cover his blush.

⌠You ok?■ Tsuko asked.  
⌠Yeah,■ Kurama said. ⌠It just┘felt so good┘I went weak.■ Tsuko giggled, ⌠Just be careful not to fall in the shower again, its dangerous in here.■

They finished their shower and toweled dry. Neither really bothered drying their hair at the moment and just made sure the floor wasn▓t sopping wet and left the bathroom to be cleaned a bit later. They both went to Kurama▓s room and took up the bed, warming each other under the covers, snuggled together and at ease.

⌠Can▓t believe the brat doesn▓t know where the old bastard is,■ Yusuke growled.  
⌠Yeah, Tsuko and Kurama will be so mad┘■ Kuwabara said, just to make noise.

His mind was on other things, his mind was on the chemical viles that he had stolen and hidden in his room. His mind raced to see who he▓d use it on first┘he▓d gotten through the 5th girl on his mind when he realized Yusuke had asked him a question.

⌠What?■ ⌠Dude, what▓s with the dopey grin?■ Yusuke asked, suspicious of his friend.  
⌠Nothin▓ man. Just thinking.■ ⌠About what?■ ⌠Earlier. All those people screwing around. Heavy sex, man,■ Kuwabara covered.  
⌠Tell me about it,■ Yusuke said. ⌠all that sex and I didn▓t get none.■

The two got back to the house to find everyone asleep still. Shrugging, they both went into the living room and started playing video games while on ▒look-out▓ for the aged chemist, Richard.

There was no sign of Richard. No scent to be found, no news to be heard. Nothing weird, nothing that could be traced to him. It were as if he had died, been erased off the earthly plane of existence, but somehow Tsuko and Kurama knew that wasn▓t true. He was alive; just lying low, lower than dust. Kurama and Tsuko didn▓t officially get together until two months later. It took a week for the friction burns to heal from their groins however only 3 days for them to feel horny enough to not be bothered by the pain. Though this time, thank god, they didn▓t fuck like rabbits, and Tsuko wasn▓t pregnant. Her being a demon saved her from that fate. Her body temperature is normally higher than a human▓s, and when in high sexual alert, her body runs even hotter. The semen had no chance of survival under the temperature of her body in sexual overdrive. Kuwabara still hasn▓t used the chemical that he▓d stolen, he▓s still unsure of who to use it on but he is thinking and trying to be as careful as possible with the stuff. Life went on, almost as if this whole sex chapter hadn▓t ever occurred.

Trish: How weird is that┘. A sex story who▓s final chapter has no sex. Hahah, almost ironic. But oh well. It took me like 4 years, lol, but Chemical XXX is now complete! Whoo! Now hopefully I can get Love▓s Reign to progress. Glad you all stuck with me this long, hope you enjoyed and catch ya at the next fic! 


End file.
